I'll always be with you
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: Sometimes friends can be a pain in the ass, other times, they can make your dreams come true. Matt/Adam(Edge). Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Adam's POV:**

Ok. That was surprising. No one knew that Matthew "Matt" Moore Hardy was going to quite in his individual wrestling career to become a WWE coach. Not even his brother, not even me.

Wait.

Why should I know it? We hadn't talked to each other in the last four years, since I accepted the deal Lita offered me: if I pretended to be in love with her and that we were going out, she would remain in silence and keep my secret.

And this is how I lost the most precious thing I ever had: Matt's friendship.

I looked at him while he came back to the backstage leaving his shocked brother in the ring.

He was smiling.

Why the fuck was he smiling? Who smiles when just quitted his job?

"What was that, Matt?" we all look at Shawn, who also announced his retirement not long ago, maybe a month.

"I quitted." answered him. "Not a big deal"

"Did Vince know it?" that was Trish.

"He does now" he looked at us. "Oh c'mon guys. Why are you so serious?"

We all stared at him. Confusion, angriness, perplexity… That was all mixed in our faces. And sadness, I am pretty sure that there was sadness in my eyes.

"Moore!" Jeff broke in just like a hurricane and started to punch his brother, but somehow, he end up hugging Matt and sobbing against his chest.

I would have given anything to be him in that very moment.

"Why Matty?" we all looked kind of confused. His North Carolina accent was very strong. "Is it my fault? Have I done something wrong, bubba?"

"Of course not, baby brother." Perfect, now his accent was strong too: it would be basically impossible for us to understand a shit. "I just need sometime off, but don't you worry: I'll still be your tag-team mate"

"Promise?" Shit, Jeff looked so cute. No one would think that he was thirty-three.

"Yeah Jeffy, promise" he kissed his forehead before he dry out the tears form the youngest Hardy's cheeks.

I couldn't stand it anymore, so I just turned around and left the room without saying a word. I entered to the locker room and hit one of them. I was so concentrated on letting my frustration out that I didn't realized that someone followed me. And it was the last person I wanted to see.

Lita. Fucking Lita whore.

"Well, it seems to be that you are not going to have Matt all by yourself, Adam."

"Shut the fuck up, whore." I hissed without looking at her. "I may not have him, but at least, I will try to be his friend again."

"And do you think that he wants to be your friend again? You stole me from him." She wagged her hips, sensually, while approached to me. Poor Amy, she didn't know that she had no longer that effect on me. "And there is another reason of why you won't his friend never again."

"And that would be?"

"I'm pregnant" her arms wrapped her stomach.

"Well, then do whatever you want. I don't want the child and I don't want you either." I took my stuff out of my locker and stepped out of the locker room, leaving the woman alone. "Good bye, Lita"

"B-but…"

"Hey Adam!" I turned around and saw my tag-team mate running towards me.

"What's up?" he asked when was by my side.

"What's up with you, man? Why did you run like that?" he was pretty confused about my behaviour, I knew it. "I know you have problems with the Hardy boys, but shouldn't you be happy that Matt has quitted?" I just couldn't keep it for any longer and I fell down to the floor, feeling the tears going down by my cheeks. "Adam!" he took me onto his chest and hugged me. "What is it?"

"I just love him so much, Chris, so, so much" I had to look pathetic, crying just like a schoolgirl when is rejected for the boy she loves.

"Him? Who are you talking about, Adam?" I just blushed when I realised what I did say. "Wait a sec… You gay?" shouted, looking at me with his eyes wide open.

"Y-yes" I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he was angry, upset.

"I just… I thought you would…"

"That I would stop being your tag-team mate?" he lifted my chin and smiled at me, just the way Matt always smiled to Jeff.

"Yeah…" I rubbed my eyes. "I'm sorry, Chris. I truly am."

He rose me up and we started to walk to a bench, were he forced me to sat down, while he stayed stood up in front of me.

"So? Who's the lucky boy?" shit, I hoped that he wouldn't ask.

"I don't think he would feel like a "lucky guy"" I was trying to get him more or less distracted so he wouldn't dig deeper in the question, but for the look of his eyes, I knew he was expecting a real answer. "Matt…"

"Bourne?" I shook my head in negation. "Hardy?" I didn't answer; I knew he would understand it. "Oh man… So you stole his girlfriend and now you love him? Are you nuts, man?"

"I didn't steal her or any shit like that!" I yelled, standing up, feeling the tears blurring my sight. "She… she blackmailed me… She said that if I didn't pretend to be her boyfriend she would tell everyone about my feelings."

Christian sighed, playing with my hair, calming me.

"You are so stupid, Edge. So, so, stupid. You decided to ruin your friendship with your best friend just because some woman blackmailed you. Wow. I am impressed." His irony was hurting me so badly.

"I didn't want him to hate me for betraying his friendship!"

"So you made him believe that your were going out with his girlfriend. Real smooth. Yeah, I think it worked very well, Adam." I just started to run away from him. I didn't need him to tell me so; I already acknowledged that I did something stupid.

Some minutes after, when I stopped running, I collide with something, or someone.

"Hey man, I'm so…" I didn't finish the sentence because I realized that the persona in front of me was Matt. My beloved and sexy Matt.

"Adam?" Hearing my own name coming through his lips it was like been in heaven. "Are you crying?"

"N…no .Yes" I knew it was stupid to deny the obvious.

"Can I help with something?" That was weird: Why the hell was he being so nice to me? I definitely didn't deserve it. "Adam. You here?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering… Why are you so nice to me all the sudden?"

"Come with me" he just started walking, without giving me the chance of answering so I had to follow him. We arrived to a room and he locked the door once we were both inside. "Christian talked to me"

I didn't know if I should cry, run away from him, laugh or curse and kill the man that was like my brother. Why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut? I felt like I was going to cry again. I tried everything that it was in my hands to bury this feeling but I definitely didn't succeed on it, I just made it worst, because even if Matt was ignoring or hurting me I just fell more in love with him. I couldn't stop it.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I jumped when he spoke again: I completely forgot that he was with me.

"What can I say? What can you tell me that I don't already know?" I just turned around so I didn't have to see him. "I know that you hate me… Even if you didn't know about my feelings for you… But now you have a new reason to hate me." A painful laugh escaped from my lips and throat. I felt so miserable.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Was he nuts or something? Oh wait, he quitted less than an hour ago and he was smiling, so yes, he was probably nuts. "Yes, I might be nuts, but this is not the answer I'm looking for, Adam" Was he a mind reader or something? "No Adam, I am not a mind reader, but I think Jeff is, but its quite easy to know what you're thinking if you said at loud." He sighed with tiredness.

I blushed in a very furious way, I could feel my ears burning: Christian was right; I talk aloud when I was angry or upset.

"So?"

"I just… I didn't want to lose you. I know it doesn't make any sense cause I betrayed you going out with Amy but…" the touch on my cheek made me stop abruptly.

**Matt's POV:**

He looked so cute when he was confused.

Did he really think that what upset me was that he had been with Amy? How could someone be so hot and naïve at the same time?

"Christian told me everything." I repeated. "And in this everything it goes included Amy's blackmail to you."

"Aren't you angry? I should have rejected the blackmail… I should have fought back… If I would you two would be still together" whispered without looking at me.

"No Adam, we wouldn't. Eventually she would have left me. Or I would have left her." I knew that that was the truth. Jeff yelled it at me long time ago, when I was a complete mess for the lost of my best friend, my girlfriend and I was lucky that Jeff didn't left me either after all the horrible things I said to him.

"Matt?" I came back to Earth when I heard his voice calling. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." I shook my head before I smiled. "I'm babysitting Ruby tonight, wanna come to my place?"

"Really?" his eyes were glowing like I never saw before on him.

"Yeah. We have a lot of time to recover _Addy._" I hugged him and he responded to me.

"But… I have those feelings for you… You won't be comfortable with me around you." His eyes were shadowing again.

"Don't decide for me, Addy." I put his blond hear behind his years and smiled at him.

"But…"

"Don't," I interrupted him. "Now listen very carefully to me, ok?" he nodded. "I ain't mad at you, I have no right, not since I discovered the truth. And… I should have been smart enough to be able to see all the sings, but I was so centred in Amy that I didn't see anything of it… I was such a bad a friend, Adam." I just let all the things I had been keeping for myself, even from Jeff, run out of me.

"Of course not… You were a great friend Matty, the best I could ever wish to have." He looked at me; he stared at me, and whispered. "Forgive me."

I didn't have time to react when he kissed me. On the lips. And it was fucking wonderful. I had kissed many girls, but none of them filled me as much as he did.

Slowly but surely I kissed him back.

"Matthew…" muttered when he separated to breath.

"Look Adam… I don't wanna lie to you." he was trembling, probably afraid of my answer. "I don't know what I feel for you, but it's definitely not only friendship but I wouldn't name it love yet." I took a deep breath before I kept talking. "Gimme an opportunity to make you happy."

"You serious?" I nodded and he literally jumped into my arms, even if he was taller than me and kissed me again.

Sweet. Adam's natural flavour was sweet.

"We should be going." I said, taking him by the hand.

We arrived where the others were and no one said a think about us, but Christian chuckled and Addy mumbled something that to me sounded as 'I'll fucking kill you, Chris.' Jeff just went towards us and hugged me.

"Glad you find the right person, bubba" Hee… My little brother was more aware of me that what I ever realised.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me my little niece. We are going to take a very good care of her." As I said so everyone stared at Adam, who just blushed, and I.

Shit! He was more adorable that what I thought!

"We?" Paul looked at us, confused.

"Yeah. Us. Blondie here and I." I took my two-years-old niece and kissed her little cheek and she started to babble my name. "Ok little thing, let's go. And you too, Addy. And Jeffy, brother… no problem if you need a couple of more days to stay with Randy." I just chuckled.

"Moore!" We only called each other by the middle name when we were angry, upset or ashamed. To me, it looked the last option.

"Bye Nero. Bye guys."

We walked to Jeff's rent car and once Ruby was in her seat, Adam sat in the co-pilot seat.

"What's the matter?" I asked when I saw him so serious.

"I'm just very happy." He approached and kissed my cheek. "I never thought that I could have an opportunity with you. Ever."

I didn't say anything; it was cool just as it was in that very moment. When we arrived to the hotel, Adam went quickly to pick Ruby from her baby-seat. They both looked so adorable. We entered to my hotel room, the one I shared with Jeff.

"Wanna eat something?" I asked to Adam, who just nodded while he put the baby on the carpet so she would not get sick.

"Can you actually cook?" he looked pretty surprised about me cooking.

"Hey, I'm not a master chef, but I can cook." I just went to the kitchen and start frying some chicken that I left with lemon juice while I heated Ruby's food that my brother prepared for her.

"Do you want me to set the table?" Adam asked.

"Not necessary. We never eat in the kitchen, we always eat on the couch." I looked at them through the window. "Can you change Ruby? Her pyjama is in the bag in the room."

"Sure. Com'ere, baby." The girl just followed him and let Adam put her pyjama on. "Shit, how can you be Jeff's daughter been so quite?" I heard him asked to himself and I stepped into my bedroom.

"That's the million dollar question, honey." I hugged him from his back and kissed his cheek. "Dinner's ready. Come on Ruby."

We set ourselves onto the sofa and Ruby just sat between us smiling and taking her dish and started to eat by herself.

"That's delicious Matty!" exclaimed Adam. I just chuckled and kept eating. "Can I ask something?" I laughed, nodding. "I know it's none of my business but… How did Jeff win the case for being the only parent for her? Without Beth, I mean." I looked at him, frowning. "Don't take me wrong it's just that with all the problems he had…" he didn't finish the sentence.

"I kinda defended him during the judgment. I said he was the greatest father that a child could ever have." I closed my eyes and smiled, remembering their faces when I walked in the room. "Jeff almost gave up. That's why I decided that it was a good moment to forgive and be forgiven so I just stepped in and talked. I would pay to see again their faces."

"You are the greatest man I've ever know, Matthew" I caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes and pressed my hand against his shoulder.

"And you are the cutest one." He just blushed. I still couldn't believe that the man with an R Rated body could be so shy when he was next to me. "Oh my! You look so beautiful when you redden!"

I kissed him very slowly, still working on the believing part of me kissing him. I never thought of him in that way before Christian told me everything, then everything it made sense: the reason of why when I was crying I was thinking in Adam instead of Amy, why his supposed betrayal hurt me so much. It wasn't because of her, it was because I missed him more than what I would ever admit.

"Matty… Eppy…" Ruby pulled my shirt.

"Yes baby. Just let Uncle Matty to tidy this up, alight?" she shook his head. Definitely I had no idea of how could she be so peaceful. At her age Jeff was like a little hurricane.

"Did you understand what she said?" Adam's voice sounded surprise.

"Of course I did. She said she was sleepy, right princess?" she just smiled. "Jesus Christ. You just have the same smile than your father."

Adam helped me into putting everything into the kitchen sink and washed it quickly. Together we put Ruby in the individual room and we went to the sofa.

"Matt… if there are only two rooms and you and Jeff share apartment… How do you sleep?"

"Oh, Jeff and I sleep together." He just chuckled. "I don't know what are you thinking about, but forget it. Hardycest it's not going to happen." I embraced him by the shoulders. "Wanna see something on TV? Or do you want to go to sleep? I'm death."

"Wait. Am I staying here tonight?" I blinked looking at him. "I-I thought that I just stayed here for a couple of hours. Not to sleep here."

"Dummy. If I am going to be your boyfriend, you better get used to sleep next to me." I kissed him softly. "Go grab your pyjama to your room, talk to Chris and come here again…" I murmured on his lips before I kissed him again.

Shit. He was like an addiction.

"I'll be right back." He stood up and went to his chamber.

I couldn't avoid smiling, as I didn't in the past four years. And I realised it would so much easy to fall in love with the pretty Canadian. I went to my room and put my pyjama on: a long grey gym trousers and without a shirt.

**Adam's POV:**

"Why in Hell are you half naked?" He turned to me and looked at me, grinning. "Why the fuck are you grinning like a Cheshire cat?"

"Does it bother you if I am half nekkid, baby?" I approached to him and kissed him. "Did you talk to Chris?

"Not really. I wanted to be with you all the time possible" I kissed him again. "Are you planning to sleep like this?"

"Yes I am. Just put your pyjama on and come to sleep." I obeyed, letting the clothes fell from my body.

I just have decided to be more active with him, now that I more or less had him, I wasn't going to let him to get bored of me, so very slowly I put on the clothes I used to sleep: just a T-shirt.

"Were you saying anything about going half-naked?" I just laughed very softly before I climbed up to the bed.

"Yeah… It should be forbidden for you to go like this." I touched his chest with my fingertip, biting my bottom lip. _Should I tell to him?_ I thought.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, babe?" he lifted my chin and smiled at me.

"Actually yes… But don't get mad please, I swear to you I didn't wanted to." I sat in the bed and hugged one of the pillows. Matt's one, I could recognize his smell anywhere.

"Adam, honey, I don't understand anything. You didn't wanted to do what?"

"Amy said to me today… that she's pregnant." I looked at him and he didn't change a bit his facial expression. "Did you hear me, Matt?"

"Yeah I did." He pulled me so I was again lying next to him. "I don't care anymore about anything related to her. I have you now. And if she tries to make you pay anything, I'll say something, but now, it's all right. Unless…" He didn't finish the sentence.

"Unless what, Matty?" I encouraged him to speak again.

"Unless you want the child."

I stared at him, surprised. Did he really think that I wanted a child from Lita? A child from the person that made me feel the unhappiest person on Earth?

"No way I want that child. I know it sounds mean, but I don't want a child from her. If I want a child I want to have it with you. I want to adopt." I kissed his shoulder tenderly, hearing him to relieve a sigh.

"Perfect." He kissed my forehead. It was magic to feel his lips on my skin.

I moaned, cuddling myself next to him and leaning my head on his chest, breathing his natural aroma.

"Good night, Matty." I whispered.

"Good night Addy"

That was last think I heard that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adam's POV:**

"Atty, Matty…" I woke up when I heard a soft voice, when I opened my eyes I saw the little blonde girl calling for Matthew.

"Sweetheart, Ruby is calling you." I said to him, shaking and kissing his shoulder.

"Ruby…" Matt woke up as well. "Baby, its only three am, go back to sleep, please." He looked really tired, but Jeff's daughter apparently wasn't going to leave. "Ok… What is it, princess?" He took her by the armpits and put her in his lap. I was just looking at them.

"Daddy…" she moaned.

"Daddy is with Randy… Tomorrow you'll see Daddy, I promise. Now be a good girl and go back to your bed so we can tell Daddy that you have been a big girl." She nodded and went back to her room.

I moved so I could hug him, resting my head in his shoulder, rubbing tenderly his forearms.

"You are really good with kids." I whispered. "Jeff is really lucky to have you as a brother."

"Thank you babe… You ain't bad either." I laughed, softly, before he kissed me. "Go back to sleep."

"You too. I love you." He didn't answer, but he kissed my forehead.

When I woke up, I was alone but Matt's side was still warm, so I got up and called him.

"Matty?"

"Shower!" He answered me and I chuckled and stood up from the bed. Silently I went to the bathroom and went in, just to hear him humming some song from Peroxwhy?gen. I dropped my clothes and entered to the shower, hugging him. "Good morning babe."

"Good morning." I kissed him on the neck, sucking gently. "Is Ruby still sleeping?"

"Hum. I think we should wake her up." Mumbled while he locked me up in his arms. "You look really hot all wet."

"Am I not cute anymore?" I puttered, listening and loving his laugh.

"You definitely are. But also hot. Cute and hot." Said to me.

"Cool."

Once we finished to shower up I let him to wake up his niece and I went to make breakfast.

"Monning Addy." When I turned around I saw the most beautiful picture I could ever imagine: Matt holding the sleepy girl.

"Good morning Ruby." Matt sat her on the chair with multiple pillows. "What does she eat for breakfast?"

"Cookies, milk, muffins…" He just had to be kidding! "What?"

"Matty, a two years old girl can't eat that amount of sugar!" I exclaimed, horrified about that.

"No?" Oh my! He just looked like a little puppy. "Adam?" I was so amazed with his looking that I didn't realize that I kept staring at him.

"I'm sorry. You were so cute. Like a little puppy." I kissed his cheek. "But about Ruby's alimentation… I think I'll take over on that and start to get bossy on that."

"I like it when you're bossy." He just blushed when he realised what he did just say. "I mean…"

"So you like when I'm bossy, huh? I would have never told." I chuckled before kissing him as deep as I could, hugging. "Now, where is the fruit?"

"In the fridge. Jeff likes cold fruit." Answered me while he started to do some coffee for both of us, avoiding my eyes and trying to hide his blush.

I went next to him and started to do a fruit cream: banana, orange, pear, apple, kiwi and a biscuit. When we finished we settled the table and started to eat what Matty did for us.

"Is it good?" asked Matthew.

"Yummy!" Exclaimed Ruby, smiling.

"Well, it's seems to be that you'll have to come here to make her breakfast" said to me.

"Or I can give you the recipe." I answered and he frowned.

"What a boyfriend you'll be." He muttered and I just looked at him, shocked.

"What did you just said?"

"You heard me." He took my hand. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

"But… yesterday you said that…" Shit! Shit! I was starting to blush up again.

"I know what I said, baby, however I am starting to believe that I'm falling in love with you… I know it has been only a day but this makes me believe that I have been pretty much all the time in love with you." He confessed, smiling shyly.

I panted heavily, attracting Ruby's attention, Matt pressed his lips on my hand and smiled at me again.

"Matt… I…" I couldn't structure a proper sentence; he made me feel like a fifteen-year-old schoolgirl.

He stood up and kneeled in front of me, he took my other hand and looked at me. "So? Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I… I… Yes! Yes!" I jumped at him, making both of us fell onto the ground, laughing hysterically. I waited for so long… so many years, and I finally got Matt for me and only for me. And I would never leave him. Never. I would always by his side.

Ruby looked at us, smiling.

Matt lifted my chin and kissed me, so sweetly, surrounding my neck while I rubbed his naked shoulders.

And the goddamn bell rang. I was going to fucking kill whoever interrupted us. I stood up and helped him, pecking his lips. We went to the door and opened it just to see a not very pleasing scene.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" my recently new boyfriend yelled at his brother, pulling him away from Randy, who growled because he was separated from his lover. "If you're waiting for someone to open you the door, you do not kiss with your boyfriend! And less if your daughter is inside that house!"

"Matty!" Jeff was really childish. "You have no right to say so cause you are going half naked!"

"So? I like him going like that." I said, hugging him from his back, kissing his cheek, and looking Jeff's open mouth.

"Are… you really… going out?" mumbled. "I thought that you were only like… friends?"

"We all know that you are not exactly known for thinking, honey." Said Randy, causing Jeff to mock him.

"Whatever. C'mon in." said my love, starting to walk back to the kitchen, still having me hugging him.

"Daddy!" Ruby ran towards Jeff, who took her in his arms and upped her in the air.

"How's my big girl?" he gave an Eskimo kiss to the blondie. "I hope you behaved correctly baby." She nodded, embracing him.

"Andy!" exclaimed trying to get to Randy, who kissed her cheek and took the girl.

"Did she give to much trouble?" asked Jeff while he grabbed a pancake. "What did she eat?"

"Fruit cream." I said. "She can eat so much sugar, Jeffy."

"See? I told you both that!" exclaimed Orton. "I love ya Adam!" both Hardy growled. "Don't be jealous baby."

Jeff changed his clothes and Ruby's stuff.

"Matty, can I talk to you for a sec?" I let him go and they went to his bedroom.

**Matt's POV:**

When I closed the door, Jeff started to cry, hugging me.

"Jeffy…" I rubbed his back, kissed his hair. "I think I might tell you a secret." I whispered.

"A secret?" he looked at me, with his damn puppy eyes.

"Yeah. I talked with Stephanie before making my decision. As I said, we still be a tag-team pair, but my role in the WWE is it going to be a coach, yes, but a coach that will take the best jobbers and bring them during the tours so they can learn from the bests." I revealed to him.

"So you'll still be with us? You are not leaving us, then?" he laughed before kissing my on the cheek.

"Yeah baby, I ain't leaving."

"But wait? You just love wrestling, why did you quit?" I caressed his violet hair.

"I'm so fucking injured babe. My back… The other they I went to the doctor and he said that if I force myself too much, I could end up in a wheelchair." He was going to cry again, so I hugged him. "Shh… It's all right."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. You have enough trouble with Ruby, Beth, Randy and the shows." I kissed his forehead.

"Jeff, baby, we should get going." Said Randy on the other side of the door. "I already changed Ruby and Shawn and Paul said they would take care of her while we are practising."

"Aw! Thank you Randy!" he opened the door and jumped to his family, kissing Randy. "Are you coming too?"

"Don't know. I don't have any other show so I leave it up to Adam."

"I have one. Guess we should get going as well." He embraced me and kissed my head.

We went to the hotel parking lot and we were about to drive to the arena when my phone rang.

"Hello? This is Matt." I answered.

"And this is Vince." I paled and took Adam's hand. He looked at me, worried. "What the hell is this bullshit about you quitting as a professional individual and just keep doing tag-teams and coaching?"

"Well. It's my decision. And Stephanie agreed on it."

"Stephanie? My daughter?" He sounded surprised. "Ok then. We'll talk about your new contract when you come back."

"M'Kay." I hanged up and smiled at my boyfriend.

"Was it Vince?" I nodded and started the car. "Everything's all right?" he was quite worried. Even more than me.

"Yeah hon. Don't you worry."

We arrived at the arena, I parked the car and when we were waiting for the elevator, he just put me against the wall, facing him and kissed me so passionately. I put my arms around his neck, approaching my body to him, moaning softly against his lips.

His sweet and delicious lips.

"Oh my god! You really made it!" Adam growled when we heard him.

"Christian… Walk away!" yelled my blondie.

"But I want to hear your story…" he mumbled and if bad-sights could kill someone, Adam would had put end to his life.

"Walk. Away."

"Ok. But you'll have to tell me soon or later."

We entered into the elevator and I took his hand, kissing it and smiling at him, admiring how he blushed.

I grinned inside my head: he was shy when I was acting like a gentleman… Well, that was great information.

"Do you think I was to rough with him?"

"Well… Maybe a bit." I kissed him, softly. "But don't worry. He is your best friend, he'll understand. Anyway, if you want we can have a dinner with him and explain him everything." I suggested.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yah. He is your best friend. You are my boyfriend. And I want to make you the happiest man ever." I whispered in his ear.

"Aww… You are so sweet Matty." He kissed my nose. "But… It's just an idea, but what do you think if we do that dinner with all of our friends? Just the most important ones, of course."

"I liked that." I agreed. "I'll tell Jeff, Randy, Paul, Shawn and Morrison and you tell Christian, Cena, Bourne and Taker."

"What? Why do I have to tell Taker? He has a soft spot for you two Hardys, not for me, so I'll tell Morrison and you tell Taker." He pouted.

"Okay… Let's go." I said when the doors opened. "But luckily they would be in the locker room."

We went to the locker room, where as I said, all the ones we wanted to invite were there.

"Matt!" they exclaimed when they saw me. "We thought you wouldn't come!" said Cena.

"Why wouldn't I? Still working in here." I smiled. "You ain't getting rid of me, guys."

"Better. You are the only one who can control little Hardy here." Shawn pointed my baby brother who was playing with his daughter. "Sometimes even Orton can't."

"I rose him up most of my life, Shawn. I must know how to control him, don't I?" I chuckled. "By the way, you are all invited to my apartment tonight for a dinner. I want to communicate you something"

"What is it?" Asked Paul who was sat between Shawn's legs.

I didn't know if they were a couple or not, but if they weren't they definitely had feelings for each other.

"Secret."

The day passed quickly, before I realised it I was cooking with Adam in my apartment: salad, beef and apple pie.

"Baby." I turned my head when Adam called me.

"Hm?"

"Do you think they will accept it?" he really sounded worried.

"Why shouldn't day? They accepted Jeffy and Randy very well, there is no reason for them to not accept us." I kissed his chin. "Don't worry, everything is gonna be alright."

"I wasn't talking about the guys, Matthew." I stared at him, closing a bit my eyes, without understanding what was he saying.

"Who, then?"

"The fans, the people…" he didn't look at me. "I… I want to make our relationship public. I don't wanna hide Matty. I want to go on the street holding your hand, to kiss you wherever and whenever I want, not just in your house, or mine or in the hotel room."

"Addy…" He just made me feel so beloved for the first time in many years. "Oh my God! I just love you so much!" I kissed him hugging him at the same time.

"So… Do you want to public our relation as well?" I just nodded, pecking him. "You are the best man in the whole world, Matty."

"No, you are." I answered before to separate myself from him so I could stir the food.

We finished the cooking and five minutes later the guys started to arrive.

Paul and Shawn were the first ones; Morrison, Cena and Taker arrived all together, Christian and Bourne and the ones that were left were my baby brother and Randy.

"Sorry!" said Randy when he crossed the door. "Jeff had some problems with Dave in the arena."

"You ok Jeff?" I ran to him, revising his face, frowning when I saw that one side of it was turning blue. "Did you put ice on it?"

"We just arrived, bubba." Said to me.

"C'mon." We went to the kitchen I gave him a bag with ice cubes.

"Thanks bubba." He kissed my cheek. "Love ya."

"Love ya too. Help me to bring those. Adam!" I called him and he came to the kitchen as well. "There." I gave him one of the salad dishes. "Thank you babe."

"Anything for you." He kissed me, gently.

We three went to the dinning room where the rest were waiting for us. We disposed everything and sat. We spent the dinner talking and laughing until the desserts came.

"Uh… Guys," called Adam, standing up and holding my hand so I stood up as well. "We want you to know that since today morning we are going out." He kissed my cheek.

"Wow! Congratulations!" all of them ran towards us and hugged us.

"We have another confession to do…" we all turned to Shawn and Paul. "We have been going out for the last six years."

"Six years?" the surprise was written on all our faces.

"How the hell did you hide that for six fucking years?" shouted Morrison. "And none of us didn't notice ever anything?"

"I did" I looked at Adam and he looked at me. I kissed him slowly, smiling when I heard their whistles. "Fuck off, guys."

"Yeah, yeah. Where are the desserts?" said Cena.

"Coming." We went to the kitchen and as he closed the door, he kissed me again, making me moan softly. "Shit Matt. I'm just addicted to your lips."

"Guess I have the same problem with yours." I muttered. "Let's go. I don't want them to gossip about us." When we went back to the dinning room all of them were looking at us, grinning. "Open your big mouths and I'll kick your us out of here."

When all of them were gone, only Jeff and Randy stayed to help us to tidy up the apartment.

"See you tomorrow, bubba." He kissed me and hugged Adam. "Sleep tight." He embraced his boyfriend.

"You too. Love ya Jeffy." I said, laying my head on Addy's shoulders.

"Love ya Matty."

We went back to the sofa and I cuddled myself against him, rubbing my face against his cheek.

"You are so warm, Addy." I muttered, letting him to play with my hair. "And I still don't know how could I live for all this time without you…"

**Adam's POV:**

"Matty…" I was astonished.

"Just… Don't go away from me. Please. I beg you." Why was he thinking that? I could never go away from him, from his warmness, I loved him too much to do it.

"Sweetheart… I just could not leave you. Don't you understand? I love you. I love you so much that if for any reason we split up I would definitely die." I kissed him in the forehead, holding him as tight as I could.

We stayed in the sofa for while and he just fell sleep in my chest, mumbling some things that I couldn't understand at all. I got up and carried him to the master bedroom, I put him on the bed and changed my clothes and then I changed his. Delicately I covered him with the blankets and I hugged him, letting him to use me as his own pillow.

"Thank you Adam…" I caressed his head when his breath touched my neck. "You are the best… boyfriend…"

"Well, I definitely feel glad that you think that way having in mind that it has been less than a day since we started to go out." I chuckled and he did so as well.

"Well, now you know my expectations about you." He kissed me before he cuddled again next to me.

"I won't deceive you." I kissed his hand and smiled at him. "Good night love." I whispered in his ear, hearing him moaning softly.

"Good night honey."

When I looked down a few minutes later my eyes, he was already snoring weakly and with his dark hair covering his beautiful face. I put it away and touched his nose with my fingertips.

"For how long have you been keeping your intentions about quitting, my love? You are definitely tired." I whispered staring at the ceiling and rubbing his back under the shirt and his shoulders.

I was scared, scared of loosing him again and forever, that was the moment when I decided that I would do everything to make him happy and I would fight for him, for his love and for our relationship. I wouldn't care I they kicked me out of the WWE or anywhere else.

I closed my eyes and held him tightly against myself, enjoying the warm of his body, of his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adam's PoV:**

I stared at Matt, who was still sleeping. It was almost one pm! I knew that he always slept a lot, but this was excessive.

"Matthew! Wake up! I'm sick of being alone!" I shouted at him and all I got was a moan and the fact that he turned, so he was facing the ceiling.

Oh my! I just had the most brilliant idea ever. I got onto the bed and put away the sheets and the blankets. I opened his pyjama shirt and looked at his chest and abs. He was so fucking hot! I let my torso fell and I licked one of his nipples.

Nothing. Nothing _yet_.

I insisted on licking and sucking it while my right hand started to jack him off, softly, I wanted to have some fun with him. In a few minutes he wide opened his eyes and looking at me, without understanding anything and when he opened his mouth to say something, he moaned.

"Did you sleep well honey?" I asked him, whispering, right on his ear.

"Wh-y are you d-doing… uh… this?" He asked me, without answering me.

"Cause I've been alone all this time… because you wanted to sleep all day… And now you have to compensate me." I muttered against his skin before I sunk and took his member in my mouth, sucking gently.

"A-adam…" he shivered under me and I laughed, softly, what made him to moan higher.

I kept sucking on his cock until he came in my mouth, filling it with his delicious seed that I swallowed. I lifted and kissed his lips, letting him to put himself together again.

"You taste amazing, love." I whispered into his ear and he just blushed.

"Damn Ads…" he looked at me, still panting.

"Your fault. If you'd have woken up early nothing of that would have happened." I said.

"Not that I'm complaining, babe." He finally got up so we went to the kitchen. "Did you eat anything?"

"Of course I have! I got up at 7am Matty, and it's already 1pm!" I exclaimed. "What do you want to do today?" I hugged him from behind, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Wanna go to the movies or something?" I nodded, still holding him. "Which want do you want to watch?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out once we're there." I kissed him on the cheek. Matthew was so sweet; he always wanted to know my opinion, even when we were friends.

We did absolutely nothing productive during the rest of the day unless lying on the sofa talking and kissing counts as doing something productive. Well, we cooked something for lunch.

We went to the movies around eight pm. We watched Django unchained. It kept me thinking. Not about the KKK, I wasn't American. It kept me thinking about the storyline.

This was a story about a man who killed other men to find his wife. Would Matty do the same for me? I knew I would for him. I would do everything for him. He put his head on my shoulder and hugged me, ignoring the whole bunch of people that were staring at us, even with the room's darkness.

"Matty" I whispered to him. "I love you so much"

"I love you too." He answered me back.

Two days after that I was waiting outside Vince's office for Matt. They were talking about his new contract. I didn't hear any shouting, so I guessed everything was ok in there. An hour later Matt came out so I jumped onto him.

"What? What? What?" I asked frenetically. I was so nervous.

"Meet the new trainer of the technical rookies." I let out a yelp of excitement: I was so happy for him.

"Oh Matty! I am so glad everything went right!" I kissed him softly, but as the time went by the kiss turned more passionate.

"And I would be so glad if you two wouldn't make up in front of my office. Specially if the door is still open." We looked at Vince who raised an eyebrow.

"I think we should walk away." Said Matty taking my hand. "Have a nice day, boss." We started walking down the hallway.

"Matt!" we both turned to Jeff, who was running towards us. "What did Vince said?" right behind Randy came as well.

"Well… he said it was okay…" I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was playing with little Hardy boy.

"Just okay?" We all knew that Jeffrey was really emotional went it come to Matt, so I just pinched Matty's ass.

"Maybe more than okay. I'm the new technical rookies trainer." Jeffrey jumped onto him, laughing, cursing and crying at the same time.

I moved to be next to Randy who was looking cheerfully the scene. We both knew that out boyfriends were so close to each other and that if the meeting with Vince had gone wrong, Jeff would have been devastated.

"Shawn and Paul will take care of Ruby tomorrow until eleven pm. Do you want to have dinner with us?" Randy proposed to me.

"Sure. It'll be fun." I agreed, nodding. "Matty," he looked at me. "Are you going to tell the others?"

"Guess I have to." He hugged me and, in response, I kissed his nose playfully.

"It'll be ok." Randy assured. "Jeff, we better go. Shawn must be waiting to give as a lift."

"Right." He and Matt split up their embrace and Jeff held Randy's hand, making him blush slightly.

"Come around eight, Adam." I nodded and we waved them as they walked away down the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"Randy invited us to have dinner with them and I said we'll go. Or do you want to do something else?" I asked.

"Uh-uh. It's fine. As long as I am with you, everything is fine." That was so tender of him to say. "Can we go back to the hotel?" he questioned. "I want to take a shower."

"Sure baby." I took his hands and I kissed it. He blushed so brightly. "You are truly beautiful Matthew."

"A-Adam…" I smirked when I saw him so nervous.

"Let's go."

He didn't say anything else until we arrived at the hotel. While we were in the elevator I looked at him: his dark and long hair was tied back, his brown and warm eyes looking at me shyly (since when was Matthew Moore Hardy shy, by the way?). He was wearing some of his usual cargo pants and a black T-shirt. We entered our room and I hugged him from behind.

"What's the matter? You have been very silent." I said, resting my chin on his shoulder. I loved to be in that position because I could smell him.

"It's just…" he shrugged.

"Did it bother you when I said that you're beautiful?" I turned him and make him to look me on the eye.

"Not really… Is just that not a single person had ever said to me that I was beautiful… They usually say so to Jeff." We sat down on the sofa. I knew there was something else.

"What is it?" I said, lifting his chin since he was staring at the floor. "Matt."

"What do you love from me, Ads?"

I blinked surprised. Why, all the sudden, was he so shy?

**Matt's PoV:**

I looked away from him, putting my hands on my laps. Why wasn't he answering? Was he angry?

"Ba-Baby?" I said, afraid.

"I love everything from you, Matt. I just couldn't choose one." He caressed my cheeks. "But if you really want to know, I would probably say, and I know it sounds so cliché, your eyes. I could look at them for hours and never getting tired of them. Also your hands, I love to touch and held them. "He did so. "They are so soft." I felt how I began to redden.

"And why do you love me?" I said, burying my face in his chest.

"Why are you asking this all the sudden?" He inquired.

I whimpered, hugged him tightly, straddled onto his lap and looked at him in the eye.

"I don't know… I just feel like I want to know." I whispered.

"Matt…" shit. He always knew when I was hiding something or lying. "Tell me the truth. Now." I shivered at his tone of voice, husky, low.

"I never thought that someone could love me again… Not since Maria." He frowned, but didn't say anything, letting me finish. "Look at me! I'm fat. I have my back injured. I'm ugly. I'm not funny. Everyone prefers Jeff before me. They look at me with mercifulness. They include me in their plans because they want to hurt Jeff. My niece always asks me for her Daddy. She doesn't want to be with me, but she is getting used to it." I felt like my eyes were starting to get watery.

"What? Are you nuts, Matt?" He shouted at me, standing up and causing me to fall back onto the sofa. "Everyone likes you Matt! I have heard most of the rookies and the youngest ones that they consider you one of the best technical wrestlers of the generation. No one looks at you with pity: Shawn, Paul and the others are your friends because they know you're worth it." He kneeled in front of me. "Ruby? My love, she is only two years old. Of course she misses his Daddy! But this does not mean that she doesn't love you."

I was crying. No one ever said anything like this to me. I kneeled next to him and hugged him, making his shirt wet with my tears. It felt so good to know that he thought all this about me.

"Fat? Ugly? Matty, sweetheart, you are _not_ fat. You are just perfect. You are a god to me." I looked at him, surprised, pleased.

"Really?" he hummed, starting to kiss my neck and cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too." He lifted me. "Let's go take a bath." We went to the bathroom and while the bathtub was being filled up he started to kiss me, removing my clothes at the same time.

Between kisses we stripped each other naked and got into the tub. He embraced me from my back and I rested the back of my head against his chest. We interlaced our fingers and I kissed his hands, slowly, tenderly.

I started to feel sleepy. After almost a month being worried about what Vince would say I began to feel really relax, with nothing to worry about.

"Matt, baby, let's get you out of the shower." I didn't answer, I was too far away in that very moment. "Matthew, come on."

"Carry me…" I solicited and he just chuckled, but spooning me into his arms. He sat me down on the toilet and dried my body and hair off. Then put my sweat grey trousers on and put me into the bed. "Thanks babe."

"Not a problem. I'll go grab some food downstairs. I'll be right back, ok?" he whispered to me.

"Yes. Just hurry up." He kissed my temple and abandoned the room.

I didn't fall sleep, I just fell into an estate of semi-consciousness, I could hear the noises around me (the cars, the bell of the elevator, steps on the corridor, someone opening the door next to us…) but I could not analyse them at all. Some minutes after I notice that the other side of the bed sank and slowly I rolled and cuddled next to Adam, who hugged me.

"Are you still awake?" He said, his breath smelled like coffee.

Delicious. I actually remembered that particular fact when I woke up next morning.

"More less." I mumbled. "Just stay here." I said and he laughed softly and grazed the back of my neck. "Love you."

"Love you too. Good night." He said in response.

"Night."

That was the last thing it was said that night in our room.

Next morning I was woken up by the feeling of fingertips caressing my nose and cheeks. Felt so good.

"Adam…" I moaned, cuddling up next to him, as much as I could.

"Do you pretend spending the whole day on bed?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm really tired. I haven't really slept since almost a month ago so I want to sleep as much as I can." Adam looked at me with concern and traced the bags under my eyes.

"Ok. Just because I love you I'll let you sleep some more hours. But then I'll give you a massage and we'll go to take a bath, alright?" he asked me.

"Whatever you say, love." I hugged him tightly. "Stay with me. Sleep some more. I'm sure you need it too." He didn't reply, but didn't move either.

I woke up some hours later and Adam was still with me. Sleeping. He looked so cute. His blond hair fell over his face, his brown eyes shut, a peaceful expression, one of his hands was resting on my hip, the other one under his head.

I still couldn't believe all the things he said to me last night but I know he would never ever lie to me like that. I was afraid about my father, Jeff had not told yet about him and Randy, so I was going to ask Jeff if he wanted to come with us. It wasn't like we could hide it from our dad for always, right?

His eyes fluttered and I smiled, leaning to tenderly kiss him. He moaned softly on my lips, pressing me against him.

Then I noticed it: he had a hard-on. A very hard, hard-on.

"Looks like someone wants attention…" I whispered, looking at him hungrily.

"Can't help it if I'm sleeping with you." He answered, brushing my hair off my face. "Will you help me, babe?"

"Of course I will… I can't let you suffer."

I threw the blankets away as well as his clothes, licking my lips when I saw him naked and hard in front of me. I started to nibble his neck, leaving little love bites on it. I played with his nipples as well, hearing the soft and almost shy whimpers. Damn! To me were like music!

I went down to his belly button and I bit around, playing with him. After a few minutes I followed my path until I arrived to his cock. I licked it, tasting it and loving it. I never expected to taste like that: salty and sweet at the same time. I teased a bit by just tonguing the base of his erection and wrapping his balls with my hands.

"Damn you Matt! Stop teasing already!" He looked desperate. His cheeks red, his face and body sweaty, his hair messed over the pillow.

"Ask me nicely." I said, smirking.

He looked at me as he was going to kill me, but then he put his arms around my neck and pulled me to him, kissing me hungrily.

"Please Matty… Stop teasing. Fuck me already." He whispered, looking at me, doing his famous pout.

"No baby… I am not going to fuck you. I'm gonna make love to you." He smiled widely and kissed me again, rubbing the back of my head and neck.

I went back to work and after a few minutes, once I deep-throated him he was like a moaning Jell-Oh. I felt his fingers pulling my hair and I groaned with pleasure, action that yanked a louder wail of pleasure. I kept sucking and grazing his shaft while rolling his balls.

"Uh… Oh Matty! God!" I laughed softly. "I'm go-gonna…" I pulled back and I sucked his head and gave a hand-job at the same time until he came in my mouth.

"You taste good, Addy." I said before I kissed him so he could taste himself on my tongue.

"You are right. I taste amazingly." I laughed at his cockiness, hugging him against and nibbling his neck again.

"Are you sure, Ads?" I caressed his face and he nodded.

Between kisses I started to stretch him. I grunted when I felt how tight he was. It would be heaven inside of him. After a few more minutes I was slipping in him as slow as I could, trying to not hurt him.

Adam hummed something and then he spoke.

"You and I… we just fit." He said holding my hands, looking at me with all the love he had for me.

I swallowed before this realisation: he was right; we fitted. I started moving slowly while kissing his chest.

"Faster Matt… Please baby. Faster. Harder." his pleas delighted me to a point that scared me, but I did it.

And his pleasure cries were more aloud than before. He clung me with his longs legs. He pulled me to him and kissed me with all he was worth it. He moved his own hand so he was touching him self, pulling himself to the edge even more.

Damn! His rapt look made him look more beautiful. His eyes had a glow of love and lust; his body was wet because of the sweat; his lips were swollen and red; his hair was messed on the pillow but some were stuck to his face because of the wetness of his skin.

"Adam…" I groaned.

"Matty… Oh Matty…" I moved even quicker. "GOD!" He came on his own hand, staining the sheets, our abs and chest. When his tight passage tightened even more it send me right to the edge. I came inside him, breathing rapidly. I collapsed on top of him and he stroked my wet hair.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, pulling out of him.

"Damn yes. Of course I am. I have wanted this for so long." He cuddled on my chest, embracing me. "I love you Matthew."

"I love you too Adam." I leaned and kissed him, smiling on the kiss when he did it. "What is it?"

"I am just so content. I have loved you for so many years and I always thought that you would hate me if you ever find out." He sat up and looked the sheets, which he curled on his hands. "That's why I did what I did with Amy. I just…" I knew he was going to cry and I sat up as well.

"Baby, baby. It's all right. I know, I know." I pecked his lips and hugged him tightly. "It's Amy's fault. I understand why you did it. Not the cleverest decision you made, but neither is the dumbest you've made, but I don't blame you for anything."

"Really?" He sobbed.

"Really." I assured. "Amy put you to this. _She _blackmailed _you_. And you did what it seemed the best to you. I think you should have told me, but it is ok now. Don't you worry, ok?" He nodded.

We laid back and I realised that we were a weird couple: it seemed like everyday one of us was going to have to be comforted by the other. But I liked this thought. Because if we had to comfort each other it meant that we were trying to pull our insecurities out of us, to let the other one know what we were afraid about.

And a relationship is about that: to trust the other and to tell him all about you.

**Adam's PoV:**

As we were lying on the bed I could feel myself becoming stickier at every minute that went by. It wasn't quite uncomfortable and disgusting, being all covered with semen.

"Can we take a bath please?" I asked.

"Sure thing." We got up from the bed and headed to the shower. We waited until the bath was filled up.

We entered to the bath and with giggles we washed ourselves.

"Hey. Wanna hear a joke?" I asked, looking at him because he was resting in my chest (why was he resting in my chest, by the way?) and he nodded. "This guy is standing on a corner snapping his fingers. His friend comes up and asks him what he is doing. He responds that he is keeping the elephants away. His friend says: "You fool. There are no elephants in Ohio". He says: "Works good, doesn't it?" I started laughing hysterically.

For me, this was the best joke ever.

"You know what? I find funnier you thinking that joke is this funny." He turned so our chests were together.

"You're mean." I said, trying to intimidate him.

"And you love me just this way." He said and I chuckled before kissing him on the top of the nose, pulling a smile from him.

"Damn right." I whispered.

I was about to put our lips together when the doorbell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

** Adam's PoV:**

The doorbell rang again and Matt growled at the insistence. We got out of the bath and got ourselves wrapped on towels.

"Coming!" Matty shouted and I laughed, hugging him from behind. "Wait a minute!"

We put some clothes on us, which actually consisted on underwear and sweat pants. We went to open the door but before we looked through the peephole just to find The Rock standing outside.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I whispered.

"I don't know. But I'll guess we are about to find it out." He opened the door and I hugged him tightly from his back, making clear my position over Matt.

My Matt.

"Hey D." my brunette said, putting his hands on my arms. "What brings you here?"

"May I come in?" He shifted, looking at us.

"Sure."

I was really surprised; we never hung up with Dwayne, mainly because we were friends with Cena. It was weird. Usually it didn't matter the feuds on the ring, we were still friends, like Jeff and Matt: while they were on their feud they still were the best and closest brothers I ever met. We sat on the sofa.

"So, what is it, big guy?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Are you really going out?" We looked at each other and then slowly nodded.

"Why? Do you have any problem with that?" Matt inquired, defensively and I hugged him tightly.

"No. No. Of course not." He took a deep breath. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" I asked, spreading my legs so Matt could be between them.

"That you were… gay." He mumbled, looking away from us, his eyes fixed on the remote control of the TV.

That was surreal. Was Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson doubting about his sexuality? That mountain of muscle and only muscle who always to be straighter than a ruler?

"I ain't gay!" Matt exclaimed and I shuddered: had he being lying? "Well, I mean… I never felt attracted to men before Adam. No, actually, I'm not attracted to men. Just to Addy." He said seriously and I felt like bliss spread on my body. "I mean, and no offense, I can't feel attracted to you. I can only see me with Adam. No one else."

"Oh Matt! That was so cute from you!" I cried out, kissing his cheek and hugging him at the same time.

He just smiled at me and kissed me, softly and caressing the back of my neck. I saw how Dwayne shifted in his seat and I pulled away, smiling when my boyfriend pouted.

"What about you, darling?" asked Matt to me.

"I… hum… I was about fifteen when I caught my neighbour jerking himself off and I just got so horny." I mumbled, embarrassed and I felt flushing. "But I never felt in love, _true love_ until I met you, Matthew." I said, smiling at him.

"Perfect then." He softly kissed my neck and I shuddered. "Why are you asking all this, Dwayne?" He asked, looking at the man.

"I just… I always had been into woman." he started and though he was trying to sound sure of himself it was more than obvious that he was anything but sure. "But some months ago I started to have a crush on a guy."

I looked at Matty who shrugged and I out my chin on his head and glancing to Johnson.

"What's the problem? Are you afraid that the others might know about that you are gay? They are quite open." I said.

"It's not that." He stared at the floor and blushed.

"Then?"

"That guy… is someone I don't really get along with. I'd say we hate each other." He shrugged, smiling. "And everything because of a feud." He whispered.

"You have a crush on Cena?" He didn't answer but the look he gave us was all the answer we needed to understand. "Oh my god! You are really onto him!" I said, cheerily.

"How did you know?" he inquired.

"Come on! You are the only one hates Cena!" I pointed out. Matthew stared at me and shook his head. Then he left his place between his legs and thighs and hugged the bigger man.

"Don't worry, Dwayne. There's nothing to be about."

"Except the fact that he might hate…"

"Adam shush!" he interrupted me. "Dwayne. Just look at us. Two weeks ago I just hated him with all my heart, soul and body."

"Well thank you Matthew." I bitterly said standing up and turned around.

I couldn't believe Matt had just said that. Did he really hate me that much? What if there were remains of this hate? Would he just throw everything to me if we ever fight?

"Hey Adam. Adds baby." I looked up and I saw Matt's worried gaze. "What is it?" He kissed my hands.

"You don't hate me now, right?" I had to know it, need to know it.

"Of course not love! How could I? I love the hell out of you. I couldn't love you more but, remain in silence, ok?" I nodded. "Thanks. Now, as I was saying, I hated him until I knew how he felt about me. Once I knew… It suddenly hit me: I was in love with him. And I wasn't mad at him. I was mad at the fact that he chose Amy over me. I just didn't realise it before." I felt relief over my whole body when he said so. "What I want you to understand that even hate can be turned to love."

"You think?" The Rock asked.

"I know. Look, Cena might say he hates you but… we all know he doesn't. He is the one that worries the most about you. I know you don't believe me right now but he really doesn't hate you. At least not as much as he claims."

"What should I do, then?"

I smiled and took my boyfriend's hand. "Talk to him Dwayne let him see that you can be friends, that a storyline is not all your world. Once you've got his trust just tell him how you feel about him."

"Or just tell him about your feelings and then earn his trust. Is not going to be a one day thing, of course, it's going to take some work and time, but believe it'll be worth it. Even if he feels the same, it's gonna be a long trip D. You'll have to be patient." I embraced my brunette and he kissed my cheek.

"So… Your advice is to tell him?" We nodded. "Thanks guys."

"Just one question." I said. "Why did you come to us? Jeff and Randy having been going out a lot of more time than us. Wouldn't have it been easier to ask them?"

He didn't answer directly, he thought about it for about two minutes before talking again. "Well, no. I did actually thought on asking them but… they didn't hated each other before that's why when I heard the rumour about you two being together I decided to come and talk to you."

"I see." I didn't say anything else.

"I'll go now. I don't want to entertain you more of what is needed." We stood up with him, opening the door for him. "Do… Do you know were is John's room at?"

"I don't know. What about you, love?" I asked.

"343. Down the hallway." He pointed in that direction. "See you around, Johnson."

"See you guys and, really, thank you so much." He thanked as we did the greatest thing for him.

Well, maybe we did.

"Do you want us to come with you?" I offered. Knowing how John was he could hurt him without giving a chance to Dwayne to explain himself.

"Would you?" We nodded. "Thank you again. I think you should put some shirt on you." Observed the biggest one.

"Nah. Let's go." I answered and Matt took my hand before we started walking to Cena's room. My boy knocked the door. "John! It's Matt and Adam!"

We waited until the he opened the door. His one-million-dollar-smile dropped when he realised who was standing behind them.

"What the hell is he doing here, Matthew?" his voice was like ice: cold and cutting, like always he was angry or pissed. It wasn't like the Hardy's that just yelled at each other, Cena's voice always turned like that.

I looked at Dwayne and I saw how his eyes dropped down to the floor. Damn Cena!

"He has something very important to tell you. And you need to listen to him without interruptions, ok?" He didn't answer and Matt peered him. I waned to chuckle Matt knew the power of his serious gaze, it could intimidate even Mark, and obviously he knew how to used in his favour. "John. Ok?"

"Yeah. Come in Johnson. Are you coming as well?" He looked at us, hopeful eyes.

"No. That's something that has nothing to do with us from that moment on." Matt answered. "See you later, guys!"

** Matt's PoV:**

We went back to our room and I headed to the kitchen so I could start with the breakfast.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked me.

"What you want?" I replied.

"I'm afraid that what I want is not on the menu…" he hugged me from behind and lick my earlobe.

"Try me."

"Matthew Moore Hardy with Caramel Smuckers all over him…" He whispered.

I turned around and smiled at him. "You can't seriously want another round!" I exclaimed but let him kiss me all he wanted.

"Just joking…" he said with a smile and set me free from his hug. "Make some eggs and bacon. And some coffee as well."

"Oki doki." I said and did as I was told while he set the table. "At what time do we need to be in Jeff's room?"

"At eight pm or so." He sat down and while the bacon was in the pan I went next to him and straddled him, kissing him hard on the lips and biting them. I felt his hands on my hips and I smiled. "What was that?" he panted when we had to split up because of the lack of air.

"A kiss." I answered, pecking him.

"Uh-huh." He said before he bit my lower lip, not breaking our eye contact. "Think that the bacon is gonna burn, babe."

"Shit!" I hissed before jumping off him and taking the bacon out of the pan. "Hey! I save it!" I said, smiling proudly at him. I served the food in two plates and went back to him, sitting in his lap again.

"You gonna feed me?" he asked rising an eyebrow.

"You want me to?" I questioned and he nodded childish so I took some eggs and gave it to him. "My turn." I said, opening my mouth to let him feed me.

After half an hour more or less we finished our food and I washed the dishes.

"Matt, I need some new clothes, wanna come with me?" Adam asked me.

"Sure thing." I answered turning and smiling at him, realising that he had changed his clothes.

I licked my lips: he was wearing a pair of too tight jeans for my control and a black T-shirt that left nothing to the imagination. His hair was tight back with a rubber. Damn, he was so sexy.

"I know I'm god material Matt, but stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." He complained, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Firstly, I am_ not_ looking at you like if you were a piece of meat, more like you are a sexy demon. Secondly, it ain't my fault that you are so hot." I kissed his cheek and went to the room to put some jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Oh. My. God." He hissed when I went back to him.

"Well, glad to know it." I said cockily and I opened the first. "Cuties first." I said, knowing that he would be mad at me if I had said "ladies".

"You are so arrogant." He said taking my hand.

"Says you." When we were right on the door I stopped him. "Do you want to wait a bit more before we say them about us?"

"Maybe in a couple of weeks. Just let ourselves to settle down and then we drop the bomb. Does is sound fair to you?"

"Absolutely. But you know we'll have to answer some questions, right?" I asked him.

"Why?" He was clearly confused.

"We are going together, baby." I answered. "I think we should just say we are trying to put our old friendship together. Nothing else. You agree?"

"Yep." He let my hand free but I kissed him quickly. "Love you Matthew."

"Love you Adam." I said back.

We went out and the paparazzi jumped to us. They were like rats or something.

"Why are you going together?"

"Have your problems being solved?"

"Does Vince agree with you being friends again?"

"What about Lita?"

I sighed and put my hand up so they shut up. Good. Know I could talk with no interruptions.

"We have decided to get over our problems because we want out old friendship back. I don't think Vince will really mind about it, if he does, well will work on that. Lita? Well, I'm over her, I don't know about Adam, though."

"We could say that we have split up." My boyfriend said. "We realised that we were not in love… anymore. If you excuse us." He started walking and I quickly followed him.

"Anymore?" I asked once we were alone.

"Never. But I don't think I could say so to them." He answered smiling sweetly at me. "Jealous?"

"A lot." I admitted, not bothering to deny it, not to him. I was pretty sure that I was like an open book for him just like he was it for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry it took this long but I have been working in my other fics and I have some re-tests coming up. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Matt's PoV:**

We took one of the rental cars and arrived at the shopping centre Adam wanted to go and I followed him through the stores.

"What do you exactly want to buy, hon?" I asked him.

"New jeans and some shirts." He entered to one of the stores and I followed him. "And maybe a leather ones." He whispered in my ear.

"You are not going anywhere with leather pants, Adam." I growled: I perfectly knew how leather looked on him. "No way."

"Who said something about going out?" He kissed my cheek and went to the shelves on the other side of the place. I licked my lips when I saw how the jeans cupped his ass. "You coming Matthew?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I mumbled under my breath.

"Do you like that one?" He asked and showed me a grey T-shirt with some black random pattern.

"It's nice." I agreed and he smiled at me. "Now, I think that one over there would look better on you." I said and I pointed to a shirt that was black and red.

"Really?" He grabbed it and looked at it. "It's cool. I'll try it on too."

After twenty minutes he had chosen already all the things he wanted to try before going to another shop. It was then that I made a mental note: next time, send Adam go shopping with Jeff. But it was fun to see him so excited.

"Mattie." I lifted my sight and my jaw dropped: he was stunning. He was wearing black jeans with white seams and a dark purple shirt.

"Turn around babe." He did as he was told and I almost choked with my own saliva. "My god."

"What is it?" He asked, a mischievous glow in his eyes. "I'll take that I like it by the look on your eyes."

"Like it? I love it Adam." I corrected him and he yelped. Thank god no one heard it. "You look so good in that. We are not going anywhere without those. Try something else, c'mon."

Maybe, and just maybe, shopping with Copeland wasn't such a bad idea.

Half an hour later we were at the cashier and when he was about to pay for his new clothes I slapped his hand and he looked at me narrowing his beautiful eyes.

"None of that. I'm paying." I said and handed the card to the boy who looked at us weirdly.

"What? No way! Give me that!" He took my credit card from the boy's hand. "I can buy my own clothes, Matthew." He growled.

"Don't you say!" I teased and gave the card to the boy. "I want to spoil you, so I'm gonna spoil you, ok?" I asked. "Charge it now before he takes it from you again." Said to the dependent that did it immediately. "Thank you." He said when he gave him the bag and the ticket. "Let's go pretty face." I said to him, laughing. "You mad?" I asked, sitting on a bench.

"Uh-uh." He sat next to me and kissed my cheek. "We are going to get you something now. I wan to spoil you too in some way since I can't cook or give you a child." He said cheerfully, his eyes sparkling.

He was so cute. And hot. Cute and hot, that was my boyfriend.

"You know I'm not looking for a repayment or something, right? That I do this because I love you." I stared at him, serious.

"I know it Matt. But I want to do something for you. And I know what I'm going to get, but I think you'll have to wait until we arrive to Cameron." He said and that woke up my curiosity.

"What? Why?"

"I thought you didn't want anything sweetheart." He teased, standing up. "Let's go. I still want those leather pants which _I _will pay." Mumbling I trailed after him.

"Why don't you want to tell me what you are getting me?" I asked, hanging myself on his arm. "Tell me, tell me, tell me..." I asked him, pouting.

"You look really cute when you do that, but I'm not telling you." He stated, smirking.

"But why not?" I spun him and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Because I want it to be a surprise for my pretty boy." He kissed my nose and giggled. "I promise you'll love it, ok?" I nodded and dropped the subject; I knew he was not going to tell me.

After two more agonising hours we went back to our car and I let myself fall on the co-driver's seat.

"You drive honey. Seriously I don't know how come you are not tired." I complained. "Look at you! You are just as fresh as a rose! That's not fair."

He shook his head and kissed me softly. "Sometimes you amuse me my love. The way you act… Sometimes you are just a serious guy, like today morning with John and now you are acting like a five-year-old boy." He giggled and I huffed. "See?"

I didn't answer; I just pushed him closer to myself and kissed him harshly, pulling some moans from him. I bit his lower lip and suck it gently.

"And now? How am I acting now?" I inquired playfully.

"Like the passionate lover you truly are." He answered smiling brightly. "Let's go back to the hotel baby." I nodded and he started the car.

Some minutes later we arrived at the hotel and once we had all the bags in our hands we went back to my room, just to find Jeff was in there playing with Ruby.

"Hey Jeff. What are you doing here? Where's Randy?" I asked, kissing his forehead and ruffling the hair of his niece.

"Uncle Matt!" the child yelped and threw herself to me. I lifted her in my arms.

"He had to go to the arena and we didn't want to be alone." He answered. "Do you want us to leave?" He asked.

"No, no. It's cool, right babe?" I asked Adam, who nodded and hugged me from behind.

"Yeah. I'll go talk to Jay, if you don't mind honey." He said and I nodded, kissing his jaw.

"It's ok. Love you." I whispered to him.

"Love you too. See you at dinner Jeff. Bye little girl." He said to the blond.

"Bye Addy." She said, words a bit slurred.

With one last kiss he abandoned the room and I sat next to my brother who stared at me, almost without blinking.

"What?" I said, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"You are shining Matthew." He said and I blinked in confusion. "I've never seen you this happy. Never. Not with Amy, not with anyone." He hugged me tightly and I responded to him. "I'm… I'm so happy for you brother. I tear me apart seeing you all alone and blaming yourself for everything." He pulled away and looked at me mischievously, a look that I knew very well. "How's Addy at bed?" At that question I smirked, remembering how he moaned and moved. "For the look in your face I'll take as good as hell."

"You don't know it baby brother, you don't know it." I said.

"So, everything is alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine but one thing."

"What is it?" He stared at me, worried.

I took a deep breath before dropping it, knew that he wouldn't probably react well since he didn't seem to trust Adam completely. Not that I blamed him, I knew he was just worried for me, just like I had been when he told he was going out with Randy.

"Amy's pregnant." I said and she stood up.

"She is what?" He started pacing the room under the eyes of his daughter who was looking at him like he was mad. "God Matt! Why didn't you tell me earlier? What if all this is a joke for him, uh? I don't want to see you crack again! I don't want you to do drugs again!" He yelled.

"It is not a joke for him Jeffrey. I know it's not." I mumbled.

"How are you so sure?"

"He told Christian he was in love with me. Why would he told him so if it was a lie?" He bit his lips. "Plus… He is willing to make our relationship public, why would he want to recognise he is gay if he is just playing around?"

"Well yeah, that makes sense." He sat again next to me and I kissed his forehead. "What about her? What if she tries to make a move on Adam?"

"He said he doesn't want the baby. Plus I highly doubt it's from him. I saw her making up with Ziggler." I shrugged and he sight.

"Please be careful, ok?" I nodded. "Hey sweetheart, what have you done?" He asked at his daughter, who held up a piece of paper she had been painting.

**Adam's PoV:**

I went to Jason's room and knocked the door. I waited impatiently. Recently I had ignored him pretty bad and it made me feel terrible.

"What do you want?" I looked at him: he was pissed. I didn't say anything I just hugged him tightly. "Adam?" He said.

"I'm sorry Jay-Jay. I didn't mean to ignore you it's just…" I trailed off when he began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You. Come on." We entered to his room. "I ain't pissed at you. I know you've been with Matt and I don't blame you, I would also spend all the time possible with my loved one."

"Then why did you yell at me about one minute ago?" I growled. I was worried about him and he laughed at me!

"Got into an argument with Cody." He said. "But I don't want to talk about that. So, how are things with Matt?" He asked rising an eyebrow.

I felt my cheek flush and I looked away from him. "Amazing… I just love him so much Jay-Jay. I'm so happy with him. I've never felt this way." I said and he giggled, hugging me.

"I'm happy for you. You deserve it after everything you went through." He kissed my forehead. "Just one question."

"Shoot." I whispered and I straightened up.

"What about Amy?" I tensed and he definitely noticed that because he asked me to relax. "Hey, hey. Calm down baby, calm down. Is there something you haven't told me?"

"Hum… Kind of…" He narrowed his eyes. "Amytoldmesheispregnant." I confessed without breathing.

"She is what? My god Adam, how the hell could you be so irresponsible? What are you going to do now? Did you tell Matt?" He was panicking. Why was he panicking?

"Now you the one that needs to _calm down_. It's not mine. There's something I never told anyone, not even Matt."

"What is it?" He sat down next to me again since he stood up.

"I'm sterile." I shrugged. "It can't be mine, so there's no problem about that." He sighed and smiled.

"You need to tell Matthew though."

"And I will. Tonight. Once we finish our dinner with Randy and Jeff." I said. "I should get going baby. Need to take a bath." I stood up and did he. "Why don't you come over one of these days so we can have a dinner? And bring Codes as well." I obviously knew he had something with Rhodes, I always knew. I didn't care he didn't tell me since I also hid things from him. And he was like an open book to me.

"What do you mean…?" he trailed off as he realised what I meant. "How do you know?"

"Aw William, you are like an open book to me. You didn't tell me and we'll talk about that another day, but buddy, you should leave your phone at my place next time." I kissed his cheek and abandoned the room, laughing in my mind.

I arrived at Matt's and mine room and opened the room, just to find my boyfriend sleeping on the couch. I leaned over him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Baby wake up. Your back is gonna be sore if you keep sleeping in this position, come one." I told him, caressing his beautiful face. How couldn't him see how perfect he was?

"Hey honey. How did it go with Jason?" He sat up and I did next to him, hugging him.

"Perfect. Let's go take a shower." I pulled him to his feet and pushed him to the bathroom. "How come were you sleeping?"

"I don't know. I'm not feeling very well. My head hurts like it's been open with an axe." He groaned and I frowned.

"Sit down." I put my lips on his forehead and my eyes widened. "You are fucking burning Matthew! Let's go. You go to bed and rest and I'm gonna call the Jeff and Randy and tell them that we can't go."

"But…"

"No Matt. You are not going to convince me. We are not going anywhere." I cut him off.

"You could go." I heard him say.

"And leave you alone like that? No way, darling, no way. I'm gonna stay with you." I put a wet little towel in his forehead and called his brother. "Jeff? This is Adam. I'm so sorry about that, but we can't come tonight. Matt's running a fever and I don't want him to get worse."

"**Sure man. No problem. Do you have some aspirins or something?" he asked.**

"No, I don't think we do." I answered.

"**Just wait then. I'll bring some to you in a minute." I heard him fussing around. "Matt is quite prone to catch colds, so don't freak out. In three days he'll be fine."** He told me and I sighed in relief. **"Let the door open so I can come and you don't have to abandon his side, ok?"**

"As you wish." I hung up the phone, opened the front door and snuggled next to Matt, gathering him into my arms.

"Don't. You are gonna be sick to." He whispered, even though he cuddled more next to me.

"I don't think so. I don't usually get colds plus I want to take care of you." I told him, running my hand through his dark hair. "Jeff is gonna bring some medicines for you." He hummed. "Rest."

Some minutes after Jeff and Randy came over. "Hey big bro." Jeff sat at the edge of the bed and caressed Matt's cheek. "How you feeling?"

"Like Big Show and Kane jumped on me at once." He answered in a mumble and we all three chuckled.

"There. Take these." Without arguing he swallowed the pills with some water. "Now rest and obey Adam, ok? God knows you can a terrible patient." He complained and kissed his forehead. "Love you, big bro."

"Love you too." He answered in a tiny voice.

"See you later Adam." They abandoned the room.

I hugged him and kissed his lips softly. "So you are a little naughty patient huh? Well, you are not going out of his bed unless it is for going to the bathroom. Good night love."

"It's almost five in the afternoon Adds." He objected.

"So? Stop talking and sleep. Love you."

"Love you." He mumbled and I observed him when he closed his eyes: He was definitely the best friend and lover someone could ever hope for.

* * *

**So what do you think about it? Any complains? If there are some mistakes (which I'm 100% there are) I want to excuse myself: it's about 00:25 here in Spain and I'm not writing in my mother tongue.**

**Thank you so much for reading. As always, reviews are welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Matt's PoV:**

I was woken up by the damn sun so I turned around and hid my face on Adam's chest. I smiled. During those five I had been sick he never left my side. He tried to cook for me and even if the food was horrible I did my best to eat it every time, I could not stand the thought that it as my fault that he was sad. I looked at him; the bags under his eyes were easy to see. I kissed his forehead and got up, I went to the kitchen and started to do his favourite breakfast: hash browns, poached eggs, sausages, toast, apple, orange juice and coffee. Once I finished I went back and left the tray with the food in one of the nightstands, I climbed on the bed and kissed his lips softly.

"Honey, wake up." He mumbled something. "Ads, come one, wake up." It was funny to see the way he furrowed his eyes. "If you don't wake up right now I'll go to find someone else."

"What? No!" He said and sat up, looking at me with fear. "Were you serious?" He asked.

"Of course not. I can't leave you." I said and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much to do so." He smiled and nodded.

"Why did you wake me up? I was having a wonderful dream about you and me." He complained.

"I've made breakfast for you." I put the tray on his lap, smiling at him. "Your favourite breakfast." I pointed out.

"How did you know…?" He trailed off, blinking.

"You told me once." I laid down on my right flank, looking at him. "I never forget anything you say hon."

"That's so sweet Matthew." He muttered before he started eating. "I missed your cooking."

"Yeah, I missed my cooking too." He joked.

"Silly." He replied, rolling his eyes. "But really, this is delicious."

I didn't answer I just kept observing him. His long blond hair was a mess and he looked more dead than alive, but he still was the sexiest person in the world for me.

"What is it?" He asked licking his lips. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No." I answered. "You look so sexy." I purred, liking his hipbone.

"What the heck are you doing?" He arched an eyebrow looking at him. I kept licking it before biting it softly. "Matt…"

"I want you to take me." I whispered against his skin.

"You serious?" He put the tray away and pushed me away: I could feel him peering in my eyes. "Matty, are you serious?"

"Uh-huh." I started to kiss his neck. "I… I actually people to… dominate me sometimes." I confessed.

"Well, well, well… Who would have thought that?" He smirked, moving his head so I had more space. "That would justify your commentary about me being bossy." He said and I blushed. "Stay still, I want to get something from my bag." I frowned a bit confused at him, but nodded anyway. "Do you trust me Matthew?"

"With all my life. Why?" He stood up, took something from his bag and smirked at me. I shivered with anticipation when I saw the handcuffs he had in his fingers. "Addy…" I whimpered as he came back to my side and lowered himself to kiss me.

And there was knock in the door.

"Is this Matt Hardy's room?" someone asked and I got up, huffing. He went to the door while I hid the handcuffs just to find three young men standing there once Adam opened the room. "You are not Matt Hardy, are you?" One of them asked, looking at him confused.

"Uh… No. I'm Edge. Matt! Is for you! May Iknow who are you three?" He asked them.

"Oh yeah… We were sent by Mr. McMahon." The one that talked before said. "He said something about… training."

"Oh! You are the rookies!" he exclaimed and I went with him.

"I'm Matt Hardy." I said. "Come on in. I'm sorry for how we look, we just got up." I justified. "Please sit down." I motioned them and they sat on the sofa. "So, why are you here?" I asked, supporting my elbows on my knees. "Better yet, what are your names?"

"Oh yeah… I'm Oscar, he is Naseem and he is Fabian." He said.

Oscar was a ravenette and not taller than the other Oscar, Naseem was obviously from Arabic ascendants and Fabian was a ginger. Easy to remember whom they were.

"Ok. So why are you here?" I asked, stretching myself.

"Oh. Mr McMahon said something about training with you. He didn't actually explain anything to us." Naseem said.

"Ok, ok. First of all, did you have breakfast?" The three of them shook their heads in negation. "Okay. You go down to the restaurant, have breakfast and we'll meet in twenty minutes in there." They looked at each other, nervous. "What is it?"

"We don't know anybody…" Oscar pointed.

"Right. Hon, do you think Jay is up?" I asked Adam.

"You know perfectly he is but… If he made up with Codes, he is probably still sleeping." He said.

"Cody?"

"Yeah, Cody. I'll tell you later!" He picked his phone up and called Christian. "Jason!" He exclaimed. "Just get your ass put of bed and come down here." He rested in silence and he frowned. "Hey, hey baby. It's going to be all right. Do you want me to come over and talk? Ok. I'm on my way, just let me take a shower." He hung up. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I need to check up on him."

"It's ok, I know he is like a brother to you. I'll ask someone else." I kissed him softly. "See you later honey."

"Yep. Nice to meet you guys." He said before going to the bathroom.

I was going to say something when a knock in the door caught our attention. I got up and went to open the door.

"Uncle!" Ruby jumped to me and I caught her. "You feeling better?"

"Yes sweetie. Where are you father and Randy?" I asked.

"Eeping. I'm hungry and they won't wake up." She complained. "Where's Addy?"

"Shower. Did you come here by your own?" She nodded happily. Usually she wasn't really talkative, but from time to time she wouldn't stop talking. "Ok. Jeff is gonna freak out." I closed the door and went back to the sofa. "Darling, say hello to Oscar, Fabian and Naseem."

"Hi." She waved her little hand and sat up in my lap.

"What's your name little one?" Fabian asked, bending to her.

"Ruby Claire Hardy." She said proudly. "Hungry." She complained looking at me.

"Hum… Do you want to do a favour for me?" She nodded happily. "Will you go to the restaurant with them and have breakfast there? And you sit with Shawn or whoever is there, ok?"

"Yes Uncle Matty!" She stood up in my thighs and kissed my cheek.

"Hey hon, I'm going to check up on Jay." Adam said. "Hey Ruby! Where are Jeff and Randy?" He asked.

"She came here by her own. I don't know if I have an extremely intelligent niece or an extremely naughty niece." I said.

"Hi Addy." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey little one." He kissed the top of his head. "Be a good girl. See you later sweetheart." He kissed me softly. "See you around boys."

"Bye." We all said in unison. "So, you'll take care of her, right?"

"Sure. I have six younger siblings." Fabian said and I really felt relieved.

"Well, I guess in twenty minutes I'll be downstairs with you." They nodded. "And don't worry, every single one in the WWE knows her and as well does the lady that takes the number of the room. You can use ours, we already had breakfast in here."

"Alright, see you later Mr. Hardy."

"Don't call me Mr. Hardy, that's my dad." I joked before closing the door.

**Adam's PoV:**

I knocked on Jay's door and he quickly opened, launching himself to my arms, his eyes red and his cheeks stained for the shed tears.

"Oh Jason…" I forced him to sit on the couch and I hugged him tightly against my chest. "What is it Jay-Jay?"

"Cody…" He mumbled.

"What is it with him?" I asked a bit confused.

"We got into a fight that ended up with us yelling at each not exactly pretty things and throwing things." I stroked his hair lovingly.

"What did you fight for?"

"Hum… It's quite stupid now." I frowned. "He wanted to top me and I didn't let him." He answered, looking away from me.

"Why didn't you?" I questioned, wiping his eyes.

"I'm scared." He mumbled and I sighed.

"That was many years ago William." I didn't used to call him that, I just did it in extremely serious situation. "He is not your father."

Jay's father used to abuse him psychological, according to his mum when him and her mother moved to Orangeville he seemed happier. But that fear of being rejected if he did something wrong was till there.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Codes. Do you love him?" I repeated.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be with him if I didn't." He replied and chuckled humourlessly. "I'm pathetic. I can't do anything right. No one loves me and the only person who does I pushed it away."

"Hey, hey. Stop that. That's not true. Your mother loves you, my mum loves you, and I love you." I said.

"I love you." A third voice said and I turned around just to find Cody.

"Hum… I'm gonna leave you too alone… Matt is with Ruby and I… Bye." I said before running out of the room and making my way to the restaurant.

"Adam!" I turned around and I saw Randy and Jeff running towards me.

"Do you know where Ruby is?" Jeff was almost crying and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Yeah, don't worry. She is in the restaurant with Matty." I answered, patting his back. "It seems to be that she went to our room by our own." I said and they sighed. "C'mon, let's go."

We arrived at the restaurant I went to Matt, kissing his cheek but he moved his head and caught my lips. And obviously, all we received were catcalls and whistles. Not that we really care.

"Daddy! Andy!" Ruby stood up in the chair and waved to them, Jeff going to hug her tightly. "Daddy?" She patted his back.

"Baby bro, you are squeezing her." Matt said.

"Do not ever go out of the room without telling us before, ok sweetheart?" He said, caressing her cheeks.

"Ok daddy." She climbed on Randy, who was on her other side.

"Thanks for watching her Matty." Jeff said while sitting on his daughter's chair. "I don't know you, do I?" He asked to the rookies.

"I don't think so…" Naseem said.

"Oh well. I'm Jeff Hardy, his father and his younger brother." He pointed at Matt. "And you are…?"

"Oh, sorry Mr. Hardy. I'm Fabian, the ginger head is Fabian and the ravenette one is Oscar." He presented.

"Don't call me Mr. Hardy, that's my dad." They giggled. "Ah… Care to explain me Matthew?"

"They seem to be my rookies."

"Seem?"

"Well, Vince hasn't told me anything yet. I'll call him later." My man said. "I guess I'll take you three to the arena." He said. "How did you get here?"

"Taxi." Naseem answered.

After a few minutes Matt, the boys and I were in the car. I was the driver.

"So, tell me, Cody and Jay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. They got into a fight last night, but I think they've made up." I winked at him and he shook his head.

"I couldn't have figured it out in a million years." He said and giggled.

"Yeah, like we ain't an odd couple or anything." He smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Love you." I whispered.

"I love you too sweetie." He answered. A few minutes later we were already in the arena. "Okay, we are going to find Vince." Matty said. "Are you going to the locker room?"

"Yeah. I'll hit the room later though." I told. "Want to have lunch with me?" I asked.

"Always. I'll look for you." He pecked my lips and started to walk to the entrance door. "Come on boys!" They followed him and I headed to the gym.

"So, how is everything Adam?" I rolled my eyes before turning around just to find Lita.

"Frankly? Perfect." I answered, continuing my way.

"Did you think about our baby?" She asked. "Did you tell Matt?"

"Yeah I did. He wasn't mad or anything. And the baby can't be mine." I said tying my hair in a ponytail.

"What are you saying Adam? Of course it's yours!"

"I'm sterile Lita. I can't make babies, so you just demonstrated that you are a bitch. Have fun with the baby!" I entered the locker room and smiled at everyone and they smiled at me.

I sighed. Matty not only gave me happiness back and loved me; he gave me my friends back. They basically stopped talking to me when they knew that I 'had something' with Lita, the only one who stayed by my side was Jay-Jay.

**Matt's PoV:**

We arrived at Vince's office and I knocked the door.

"Come in!" I opened the door and the four of us entered into the room. "Oh I see that you've already met." He said.

"Yeah, you could have sent them a little bit later." I complaint. "So, how am I supposed to train them in here? The gym is going to be full with the others and Mark and Glenn are in the ring."

"I didn't want to send you to Florida because of Adam, he seems happy, and when he's happy he wrestles so damn good, so you are going to be on road with him and those three will come too. So I guess that you could use the gym while they are on the ring. How's that sound?"

"Good for me. Do they have any training?" I asked.

"Basic. Nash selected them, so I guess they are good. But he mentioned something about no-resistance or something like that." I nodded.

"I'll take care of that. See you later Vince." I stood up. "Let's go. We'll go to the park." I said.

"Why?" Naseem ask.

"Run." I answered. "Hey Hunter!" I called when I saw him.

"What's up Hardy?" He asked. "Where the hell is your brother? I've looking for him for the twenty minutes."

"I don't know. Did you check the food machines? He may have run out of Skittles. Anyway, if you see Adam could you tell him that I'm at the park?"

"Ok. Have fun with him guys." Paul went away and I looked at them.

"C'mon, you need to change your clothes." I said.

"Where?" Fabian asked.

"The restroom. Hurry up." While they were changing their clothes Adam called me and after telling him that I would pick him up around 12.30 to have lunch at some nice restaurant. "Love you Adds." I said.

"**I love you honey. I'm scheduled for the first match tonight, will you come to watch me?" **He asked me.

"Of course sweetheart. And I'll cook a perfect dinner tonight for you."

"**That sounds great. We need to talk about her. Don't freak out, she didn't do nothing." He said.**

"Ok. See you later."

"Bye."

I knocked the door and they came out. "Let's go kids." Five minutes later we were at the park. "Start running. I want to see who runs faster."

Automatically they started to run. I smiled. That park… That park was were Adam and I used to come to eat an ice cream or a sandwich. Maybe we should come one day before next town.


	7. Chapter 7

**Adam's PoV:**

I waited for Matt at the entrance. He was late. Not that I minded too much. Neither of us were exactly punctual. I felt two hands in my waist and I smiled.

"Hey Matty." I mumbled.

"Hey hon." He answered and kissed my neck. "How was your day?"

"Fine but I missed you so much." I answered. "Where are we going to have lunch?"

"There's a restaurant not far from here." He said.

"Cool. Let's go." We didn't joined hands because we didn't agreed on waking our relationship public and started to walk down the street. "How was your day?"

"Not that bad. They need a lot of training but eventually they'll get it." He answered. "What did you want to talk about her?"

"Well, it's not exactly about her. And I don't think it's going to be a problem for us but I still want you to know it." I stated.

"You are worrying me honey."

"No need for. I'm sterile so the baby can't be mine." I admitted stopping and facing him.

"Are you serious? That's amazing!" I nodded and he beamed. "I love you!" He lifted me and kissed me hungrily, clearly not thinking about the consequences.

Not that I minded too much.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and giggled when we split up. I rested my forehead on his' and pecked his lips softly.

"I hope Vince doesn't get mad for this." I whispered and he chuckled.

"He won't. He knows about us. That's why he has decided that I'm going to be on the road next to you." He told why and I squealed, out of joy.

"That's perfect! Wait, how does he know?"

"No idea. Guess Hunter told him." He put me back on the floor. "Let's go." This time we did joined hands but he stopped and frowned.

"What is it?" I asked and we saw Morrison sat on a bench, head down. We went with him and I patted his shoulder. "Johnny?"

"G'way." He mumbled and I frowned.

"Hey, what's the matter?" We sat next to him and Matty rubbed his back and pushed the younger of us against him. "John?"

"It's nothing." He replied.

"C'mon John. You know that's bullshit. You usually are bouncing all over the place and now… you are almost crying in a bank on the street." I said.

He sighed, knowing that we wouldn't leave him alone that easier.

"I'm going out with… Taker." He confessed.

"Taker? Our _Taker_?" Matt asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. We… had a fight." He said. "After you told us about you being together I wanted to tell the guys but…" he hesitated.

"But he doesn't." Matt finished gently. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Would you?" He asked smiling.

"Sure. Mark is a good friend and you are like another little brother for me." I smiled: Matt was caring with everyone.

"Thank you." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "How are the rookies?" He suddenly asked.

"They are bit raw, but they'll catch up." He said. "Do you want to stay with them?"

"Yeah." He agreed. "They are in the catering room. They'll be glad that someone sits with them." Johnny nodded and stood up, whipping his tears away.

"Thank you so much guys." He hugged as and then walked away.

We continued our way to the restaurant and I smiled when I saw it: it was one of the restaurants we used to go before the whole shit with Lita. We entered and we sat at a table.

"Thank you babe." I kissed the palm of his hand, smiling against it.

"So you like it?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I never came back after our fight." I confessed.

"Nor did I." He entangled our fingers.

We had an amazing lunch, full of laughs and kisses. Around two thirty we finished and went back to the arena.

"I'm going to find Taker and talk to him." He said and I nodded.

"Be careful, ok? You know that Taker can be a bit… temperamental." Matt laughed and kissed me, earning a few catcalls. "I'm gonna kill'em one day." I murmured against his wet lips.

"No you won't. You are too good for that." I laughed and he joined. "Love you." He said.

"Love you." I answered and went to mine and Jay's locker room. Just to find a not really pleasant view. "Shit! Cut it out!" I yelled, shutting my eyes closed: Jay and Cody were more naked than dress. "I'm glad you worked it out though." I said. "Can you get dress now?" I could here Jay mumbling something in French and I laughed.

**Matt's PoV:**

I made my way to Mark and Glenn's locker room, praying to whatever god to find Mark in there.

Some did listen because he was there. Alone.

"Hey Mark."

"Hey Hardy. What's up?" He asked, clearly not aware of the motive I was there.

"Johnny." I said. Plain and simple. I knew the big man and with him it was better to go straight to the issue.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He was good at lying. But I was better; I had to be with a brother like Jeffrey.

"Bullshit. You know exactly what I'm talking about. The question is why I'm here to discuss this."

"Because you always stick your nose were it doesn't belong." He answered. He was getting angry. Perfect.

"No. I'm here because I care about Johnny. Sit down." I said.

"What? You ain't my fucking boss Hardy."

"You are right, I'm not but you will sit down and you will listen to me carefully." I looked at him seriously. I knew I could be pretty scarier too. "Sit. Down. Now." And he did. "Good boy. Now, listen to me. Adam and I found Johnny crying on a bench in the middle of a street. In the middle of a fucking street. Can you imagine that Mark, can you?" I leaned over him, our faces inches apart. "And then he told us that he was going out with you. A major shock, I must admit, but still, I'm going out with Adds, so I'm not someone who can talk. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is _why_ Johnny was crying and I know you can guess it." I didn't say anything, forcing him to look at me straight in the eye and then I saw it: fear. The big bad Undertaker was scared. My options he was afraid of loosing JoMo or scared of what the others might say. "Why Mark? Why don't you want us to know about you and Johnny?" I asked, gentler.

"I'm in my late 40's Matt and I never had doubted… felt that way for a man before. I don't how people would react to that. Plus there's a difference of almost 15 years between us and you know how heartless people can be around here." He said, almost whispered, as he was afraid of people hearing him.

"So? I don't were the problem is. Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him Matthew!" He exclaimed.

"Well. You love him. He loves you. I don't see were the fucking problem is. I understand that for you might be difficult but you should think about him too. He didn't want to tell us about you, about why he was crying; he just did because we pushed him. He didn't want to tell us because you don't want any of us to know about it and you should see that this is hurting him so bad, because he loves you and he doesn't want to hide this love between for fucking walls." I couldn't stop it. Not now that I saw that all this was affecting him. "I'm gonna go and you leave you alone so you can think. If by the end of the day you haven't reach a decision you may lose him." I patted his shoulder and made my way to the door.

"Wait." I stayed still in my place, only turning around. "Thank you Matt. You are truly a good friend. I hope you and Adam stay together until the death tear you apart. You deserve to be happy." He said and then kissed my forehead.

I smiled. Mark was like a father to Jeff and I. Well him and the others old wrestlers. They kinda adopted us.

"No worries. You deserve to be happy too." I said and abandoned the room going to the catering area just to find my boys and John still sat. "Why the hell are you still here?" I asked.

"Uh…" The three of them said.

"Anyway. Go get changed. "I said as I sat next to Johnny and they did as they were told. "I talked to him. And I think I did a good job." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "You ok?"

"Yeah. They are really funny. Thank you Matty. Jeff is really blessed having you as a brother." He said.

"Thanks. I gotta go. I need to start on the theory part of wrestling."

"Is there theory?" He blinked, confused.

"Yeah. You know, procedure, how to do a stunt, the storylines… All this shit. See you later that they are teaching now. And good luck." I kissed his forehead and he nodded.

It was time for Adds match and I was watching on the screen that was in the backstage when someone jumped on my back.

"Hey bro." Jeff said.

"Hey Jeffy. How was your day?" I asked, my eyes not looking away from the screen.

"Fine. Nothing out of the usual." He answered. "Yours?"

"Not bad." I replied half-heartedly, too concentrated on the match.

"I see. I gotta go. Randy is waiting for me outside. Love you." Jeff kissed my cheek.

"Love you too." I returned the kiss and smiled to him. "See you tomorrow." I said and my baby brother nodded, waving.

I put his attention on my boyfriend again, smiling when I saw the gleam in his eyes: it had been a long time since the last time that I saw him that happy while wrestling.

"Matt." I hmmed in response, knowing that it was The Undertaker who was next to me now. "You know where Johnny is?"

"No idea. Probably in his locker room." I answered. "You are not going to break his heart, are you?" I asked, maybe a bit to aggressively, turning my head to look at him.

"No. If he agrees we will tell you tomorrow." He said and half-smiled. "Thank you."

"Told you. No problem at all." I said, smiling.

"By the way, there's a very nice photo of you and Adam being… too affectionate." He teased.

"What do you…?" I trailed off when the man showed me the photo. "Oh yeah. He um… he just said something so wonderful to me that we got carried off." He said.

"Ok, ok. See you after kid." The oldest patted my shoulder and walked away, looking for his boyfriend.

Not five minutes after someone patted my shoulder again.

"Now what?" I barked and I blinked when I saw Johnson and Cena. "Oh. Hi." I said, blushing slightly.

"Hey. We wanted to thank you." John said, hugging me. "We uh… we've been sharing room lately." He said, blushing and avoiding our eyes.

"Wow! I'm glad!" I exclaimed. I didn't expect them to work things out so quickly. "Do you want to come over one day so we can hang out or something?"

"Sure. Again thank you so much." Dwayne said.

"No pro…" Something jumped on my back and I saw some blond strands of hair. "Hey babe." I said, turning my head to peck his lips. "You were amazing."

"Thank you. Hey guys." He said, still leaning against my back. "If you excuse me I'll have to steal my boyfriend from you." I laughed and he started to walk away, pulling me.

"See you later guys!" I shouted and they waved off. "That was rude sweetheart." I said, laughing and cornering him against the wall, softly nipping his pale neck.

"Hey. You should be on my side, not against me." He half-complained, giggling.

"Never said I wasn't. C'mon. Get changed so we can go back to the hotel. I bet you are tired. And so I am." I smacked his ass and winked him.

"I'm going, I'm going." He mumbled. I smiled when I saw him stripping and quickly getting changed. "Let's go. Did you talk to Mark?"

"I did." I said, sitting in the passenger seat.

"And?"

"We may have a little surprise tomorrow." I smiled and leaned to him to join our lips together.

"You are truly amazing baby." He mumbled when we split up.

"Thank you." I whispered.

After twenty minutes we arrived at the hotel and quickly went to our room. He took a quick a shower while a prepared a salad. We sat down on the sofa and ate in silence, cuddling. Then we went to bed and I quickly put my head in his chest, playing with one of the buttons of his pyjama shirt.

"Someone took a of photo on us when we kissed on the street." I mumbled.

"I know. Glenn showed me. I guess we'll have to say something one day of these." I nodded. "Love you honey." He kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"Love you too." I nuzzled against his chest and kissed it.

The movement of his chest as he breathed, the beat of his heart, the warmness he released and his hand touching my hair lulled me to sleep quite quick. I smiled in my head: tomorrow was going to be a great day. I could feel it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Adam's PoV:**

I watched Matty tiding up my place in Tampa. Last week had been our anniversary, three months already. We went to the beach on the morning, then, at lunchtime we came back home, had lunch, took a nap and then at night we went to a really nice restaurant where I had book a table. After a perfect meal

"Matty, come here." I motioned him and he smiled before coming next to me, sitting in my lap.

"What is it, honey?" He asked, his breath melting with mine.

"Nothing at all. I just wanted you near me." I answered, smiling and pecking his lips. "I've been thinking lately and…" I trailed off and bit my lower lip.

"And…?" He tilted his head looking at me lovingly. I could see it in his brown eyes; I could see all the love we shared.

"I would like you to move with me." I said, smiling nervous.

"Really?" I nodded. "I would love to. I wanted to ask you but I thought it was too early." He mumbled.

"Too early? C'mon honey. We've known each other for ages and we have been sharing room for the last three months and we never go anywhere without the other." I said and I pushed him against my body. "I love you Matthew, more than anything on my life." I whispered against his lips.

He smiled sweetly and cupped my face before kissing me. I giggle softly before answering back the kiss. My hands travelled down his back until I arrived at his ass, I cupped it and pulled my baby closer to me, making the kiss deeper and causing him to moan. Smirking in the kiss I moved my hips and he moaned again.

"What's up honey?" I asked seductively, nibbling his sensitive neck.

"I wanna feel you inside me…" He mumbled moving his hips against mine energetically.

"Is that so?" I purred into his ear, undoing his shirt and tracing his abs with the tips of my fingers.

"Uh-huh. I want to be filled with Addy." He answered before kissing me again.

I chuckled before I tackled him down the sofa and I pressed my body against him, sucking his right nipple. He groaned and placed his hands in my back, caressing it. I kept sucking on his nipples before I started to rub his groin through his trousers.

"Damn Adam!" He yelled. "Hurry up!" I laughed and kept my pace, ignoring him. "Adds…" He whimpered.

"Shh… You know the best sex is the slow one." I said.

"Yeah. The slow one, not the slow-tease one." He growled.

"Patience is a virtue." I only said before opening the button of his jeans. "Going commando Matty?" I asked, smirking.

"Yeah. Couldn't find my boxers." He answered and pulled me to his face to kiss me. I groaned. Matt was always really fierce in bed, like a wild cat. My hands travelled down and I took his trousers off.

For the following two hours the only thing I allowed to come out of his lips were moans, pleasure sobs and whimpers.

We were in the sofa and I was still buried in him. I nipped his neck and he purred. "Are you ok sweetheart?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Real good." He breathed out. "You should do this more often." I chuckled and then kissed him on the lips, licking them. "How about another round?" He asked.

"Jesus Matthew, you are really horny today." I whispered, but didn't deny it. "Ride me baby." I said and sat up, pulling him along me. "Move."

And he did so; he put his hands on my knees to get some support before he started moving.

"Ugh Matt…" I wrapped my arms around his waist and help him to move faster. "You feel so good." I murmured before kissing his neck and the love bite I had already left during our previous rounds.

"Oh Adam, feels so good… need more… More… Please Adds." I loved his begging and pleas. No one would ever imagine that the dominant, serious, caring Matthew Moore Hardy would be like that in bed. I started to stroke his hard member and smirked against his hot and sweaty skin when he jolted.

After a few more movements from his part and we cum hard again: He cumed in my hands and I did it inside him.

"I… love you." I breathed out, breathing rapidly while I stroked his strong arms.

"And I love you hon." He answered. "Hum…" He moaned when I pulled off of him. "I'm going to take a shower." He stood up and kissed me softly.

Half an hour later we were in the kitchen doing the dinner because Dwayne, John, Randy, Jeff, Jay, Cody, Mark and JoMo where coming over to have supper with us.

"Adds?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Can Lucas move with me too?" He asked and I laughed. "Are you laughing at me?"

"What? No!" I exclaimed. "I just that you are so cute asking that. I thought that you would know that Lucas of course would move with you. I know he is your baby, I wouldn't dare to split you up, I know that would rip you apart. And I don't want to see you suffer." I said, smiling.

He bit his lower lip and hugged me tightly. "You are the best boyfriend ever." He mumbled.

"I know." I smirked cockily and he rolled his eyes. "You are the best boyfriend ever too." I said. He pecked me and went back to cutting veggies.

About an hour later someone knocked the door.

"Uncle Matty! Uncle Addy!" I was puzzled to hear Ruby call me that, but I loved it.

"Hey big girl." Matt lifted her in his arms and she kissed his cheek after he opened the door.

"Hi!" She moved towards me and I lowered myself so she could kiss my cheek too.

"How are you sweetie?" I asked her.

"Fine. And you?" She said.

"We are fine too." I answered, kissing her forehead. "Where are Jeff and Randy?" I asked.

"Parking." She answered and Matt sat her on the kitchen table. "Else who's coming?"

"Who else is coming darling." My brunette corrected her and she nodded. "Mark, Dwayne, John, JoMo, Jay and Codes." He answered. The doorbell rang again. "I got it."

**Matt's PoV:**

I opened the door and Mark and John were there. "Hey guys." I smiled at them. I was so happy that Mark did the right thing and told everyone that he was going out with our beloved Californian.

"Hey Matt." They said and they got in. "Is anyone here yet?" John asked.

"Ruby. Jeff and Randy will be here any minute." I said, hanging their jackets. "Adam's in the kitchen." I said. "Honey, Mark and John are here!"

"Hey guys." He said stepping out of the kitchen. "How are you?"

"Real good." John answered. "Do you need help with anything?" he asked.

"We just need to set the table and finish a couple of things in the kitchen." Adam answered.

"I'll help you." The youngest male between us said stubbornly. "Hey Ruby." She smiled and waved at them.

"Hi John. Hi Mark." She said.

John and Adam went to the kitchen with my niece so Mark and I were alone. "Addy honey, I need to go to the supermarket, I'll take Mark with me, you'll be ok?"

My blond came out and kissed me. "Sure love. But come back quickly, ok?" I nodded and smiled at him. "Love you."

"Love you too." I answered.

We went to the supermarket walking. "Do you really need something from the supermarket?" Marked asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, napkins. Anyway, how are things with John?" I asked.

"Great. I've never seen him this happy. Thank you so much Matt, if it wasn't for you I would be alone by now." He said and then sighed. "I'm going to take him to Texas." He told me.

"For what?"

"My family still lives in Texas, so I'm going to present him." I nodded, happy for them. "What about you and Adam?"

"He told his mum via phone, she said he couldn't have chosen better." I grinned and he rolled his eyes. "Now, my dad… That's going to be a pain in the ass." I growled.

"Why?" He asked me.

"I don't really think that he is going to be happy when he finds out that both his sons are gay. Cameron is a very religious place you know? Homosexuals aren't exactly well seen in there."

"Oh. I get it. Well, if you need help or anything just let us know." He said and I nodded, grateful.

When we came back everyone was already there and the table was set. I went directly to Adam, who was still in the kitchen, and kissed his cheek.

"Hey hon." He said, smiling sweetly at me. "What did he say?"

"He's going to bring John to Texas. Need any help?" I asked.

"Nope. Everything is ready." He answered.

We went with the others, that where on the sofa: Jeff had Ruby on his lap and on of Randy's arm was wrapped around his shoulder, John had his head on Mark's shoulder, Cody was on Jay's lap and Dwayne and John were sitting really close too. I sat on Adam's lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So, when are you coming back, Randy?" Mark asked. Randy had been injured for the last weeks because of a broken hand.

"In a week or so." He answered. "How's everything going?"

"Not bad." Addy answered, kissing my neck softly. "Did you know that Mike and Kevin are going out?"

"They are what?" Both Johns exclaimed.

"Going out." My boyfriend repeated in a condescend tone and I rolled my eyes. "I caught them the other day in the main locker room."

"Now I'll never be able to go into that room without that image in my head." Mark muttered.

"You are so damn exaggerated." I said. "Jeff, I need to talk to you." I said and got up and he followed me to Adam's and mine room once he placed Ruby on Randy's lap.

"What's up bro?" He asked me, quickly guessing that I was worried about something.

"I've been thinking and… I'm going to take Adam to Cameron." I said.

"What? Cameron? To dad?" I nodded. "Are you crazy? He is going to fucking disown you!"

"Like I care. He is going to know someday Jeff. And I don't want him to make an scene or something." I shook my head and then accommodated my hair behind my ears. "You are not going to tell him about Randy, are you?" I asked, quite surprised because the last time we talked he seemed to want to tell him.

"No. I'm not like you Matt I do need dad. You have always been the strong and independent one, the one who didn't care about what the others might say about you." He shrugged and I hugged him.

"Well, it's your decision." I said as I kissed his brow. "Come on. Cheer up baby brother." I whispered.

He smiled and we went back to the others, who were already sitting around the table.

"Hey babe." Adam said and I sat down next to him, kissing his cheek.

The dinner was great; I hadn't laughed so much in ages, well, not ages, maybe months. Jay and Cody were so funny, bickering about everything.

"Daddy, I'm eepy." Ruby suddenly said. We ad totally forgot about her since he was watching TV in the continuous room.

"Oh baby." Jeff took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Adam, do you mind if she sleeps on your bed until we go home?"

"Sure not. You know where the bedroom is." He said.

Jeff carried his daughter to the bedroom and came back.

"Do you want some coffee?" I asked, standing up and everyone said yes, so I went to the kitchen to make some.

When I came back they were talking about Ted and were on the sofa.

"What's up with Ted?" I asked, sitting in the only free space, next to Addy, who just put his long legs on the edge and his head on my lap. I started playing with his hair; I loved the soft touch it had.

"That he is bitching around." Cody answered.

"About?"

"Being alone." He answered.

"Just pair him up with someone." Adds suggested and I wasn't the only one who nodded.

"Oh yeah. With who?" Randy asked quirking an eyebrow. "You know how Ted can be."

"That's right." I sighed. "How about… Phil?"

"Punk? No way." JoMo said. "Phil is going to kill him and us, for the matter." Mark nodded and kissed his boyfriend on the top of the nose.

"Glenn." Dwayne said.

"What?" Mark snapped when he heard his brother's name.

"Glenn." He repeated. "Have you never seen how he looks at him?" All of us shook our heads. "Seriously, you've been more than me and I'm the only who noticed anything. Anyway, he looks at Ted as he is going to eat him at the first chance he has."

"I agree." Adam said and I smiled down at him, earning a kiss on my tummy from him.

"You are definitely cute." Jay said and the other's nodded, Jeff included.

"Thanks… I guess." I mumbled, smiling coyly at them.

"So… does Vince now about you?" Cody asked, hugging Jay and resting his head on the Canadian's shoulder.

"Definitely. That's why he kept me on the road with Fabian, Oscar and Naseem." I answered. "I guess Hunter mentioned to him."

"Or Steph." Cena pointed.

We kept talking about stuff until it was three am and everyone decided to go back at the hotel, and Jay and Codes at Jay's home. We stayed in the same position for a while, until Adam said we should go to bed.

Once we were in the bed I quickly moved until I was resting my head on his chest and my left arm around his abdomen.

"Who would have thought that Matthew Moore Hardy liked so much to cuddle?" He asked, teasing, but his love for me was in every single word he pronounced.

"Shut up. You love it." I mumbled, my voice muffled by his chest.

"Never said I didn't babe." I looked up and kissed him slowly, caressing his cheeks and neck. "I love you so much Matty. So, so much." He whispered and I whimpered before I hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much too." I murmured.

We stayed in silence for a while, his warm hand caressing my head and neck, softly.

"Do you think I would look good with my hair cut?" He asked, and I could hear that he was nervous and insecure about that.

"Baby, you would look good even if you shaved your head." I frowned and then looked up. "Do not shave it, though. I like your hair."

"Aw, thanks Matthew." I pecked his lips and then closed my eyes. "Good night love."

"Good night." I answered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Matt's PoV:**

We were in Cameron and Adam was beaming: it had been ages (literally, ages) since he had been in there. My baby took my hand and kissed it softly and then smiled.

"Why so happy?" I asked.

"Don't know." He answered and stopped when we were in front of my house and then sighed. "It's exactly how I remembered."

"Yeah, I haven't made so many changes." I opened the door and Lucas came right to me and I took him in my arms. "Aww… Hi baby. How have you been? Have you been a good dog?" Lucas barked and licked my face. "Yeah, I missed you too baby. Here, you know Addy." The dog tilted his head and licked his nose.

"So… is he _your_ baby or _our_ baby?" He asked, petting Lucas' behind his ears.

"He can be our baby if you want." I answered and kissed his cheek.

"Matthew? Are you here?" We heard a third voice inside the house.

Oh shit. What was doing my dad in there? He wasn't supposed to be in here today!

"Matt?" Adam whispered to me.

"I didn't know he would be in here! I… should we tell him?" I asked, same tone of voice.

"It's your dad, just do whatever you want, but I don't want to create conflicts between you." He answered.

"I'll tell him. You are more important than anything else to me." I responded. "Yes dad! It's me!" I yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" He asked and came to the hall, where we were standing, and he stopped when he saw Adam. "What is he doing here, Matthew?" He questioned, his voice cold.

"Uh… Dad, please, sit down." I said and we went to the sofa and we all sat down and Adam held my hand. "I… We are going out." I said, looking at the floor and I felt how my baby squeezed my hand.

"You. Are. What?" He yelled and jumped off the sofa. "Do you want me to remember what he did to you? That Lita cheated on you with him? That he betrayed you? How you were? The drinking? The drugs? The suicide attempt?" He shouted, his face red and it was with the last sentence than Adam broke and sobbed.

That set me off.

"Shut up! Shut up! You know nothing! You don't know a fucking thing!" I yelled back, standing up too. "There are some things beyond your comprehension! Some things that you will never know!"

"Don't yell at me boy! And now you are a faggot! What did I do wrong, huh? What is it?" He asked and I heard Adam was crying harder.

"Nothing dad, you did nothing wrong." I answered and sat down next to Adam, wiping his tears away. "Don't cry sweetheart, nothing is your fault." My dad snarled at that and I growled. "Look at me sweetie, look at me." I lifted his chin and pecked his lips.

"I won't tolerate this at my own house!" My dad said.

"This is _my_ house and _I'm_ the one who won't tolerate this!" I yelled, standing up again. "You don't like to have a faggot son? Well, fuck you dad, I don't care. I'm happy with Adam as I've never been before, and you should be happy for that!" I shouted, facing him. "I won't leave him dad and if you don't like just walk away, I'm not going to run after you. Not again." I said and he stormed out. "Honey." I forced him to look at me and I smiled at him. "It's not your fault."

"B-but, he… he…" a sob interrupted him.

"Nothing. I love you and I'll be with you forever, it doesn't matter how many people tries to pull me away from your side, I won't let them. And that includes him." I whispered.

"I don't want to be the reason of your fights." He replied. "I'm not worth it."

"Don't say that. You are totally worth it plus I knew he would react this way. Don't worry." I hugged him and he rested his head in my shoulder, still crying. "I think we should go to sleep. You look exhausted."

"So do you." He mumbled in response and I chuckled.

We went upstairs and we took off our clothes except our underwear, we lay in my bed and I wrapped my hands around his waist and he did the same in around my neck.

"So, we have a whole week for us, what do you want to do?" I asked, softly.

"I don't know. We could go to visit Shannon some day." I hmmed in agreement: it had been a really long since I saw him last time.

We had a week off because creative was doing a new storyline and, as they always did, they gave a whole week of vacation to the whole roster.

"I love you." He muttered.

"I love you too." I answered and kissed him since we were face to face. "Good night."

"Good night Matty."

When I woke up again it was almost lunchtime. I frowned when I realised that Adam wasn't with me.

"Honey?" I yelled.

"I'm in the shower!" He yelled back and lay down again, smiling; I definitely didn't care about my dad, I wouldn't trade Addy for anything in the world.

Ten minutes later he came out and I licked my lips: he was so sexy.

"You like what you see?" He asked and I smirked, sitting up again.

"Hell if I do." I answered and he came to me, walking sensually until he straddled my lap. "Good morning beautiful." I whispered before I kissed him roughly.

"Good morning sexy." He answered and started kissing my neck. "How do you feel about morning sex?"

"Hmm… Perfect." I answered before flipping him and changing positions. I went to his neck and started to suck it slowly leaving love bites. Once I was finished with his neck I started to go down to his nipples. I licked one, teasing.

"Matt…" He moaned. He had always been very sensitive in his nipples. I put lips on one and started sucking, my tongue flicking over it while my left hand started to stimulate the other one. "Oh Matt, feels good…" Yep, my bottom Addy always had been really responsive.

His hand tugged my hair and I knew what he wanted so I started to go down a bit more, licking every piece of skin I could until I arrived at the towel. I looked mischievously and he narrowed his eyes; instead of undoing the knot and taking the towel off I started to kiss his erection.

"Matt! Don't tease!" He yelled and I laughed. After a few more kisses I took the damn towel off.

"You are super-gorgeous." I praised and kissed him hungrily and he took advantage of that and changed our positions.

He stripped me and threw my pyjama somewhere. "Talking about super-gorgeous." He said before deep –throating me without a previous warning.

"Holy shit Adam!" I screamed, arching my back. He laughed and the vibrations made me moan again. "Adds, Adam, stop it, I'm gonna cum…" I said between sighs and moans.

"Well, then cum." He said and the sent me over the edge and I cummed all over his face. "Hmm… That's hot…" He said and licked his lips, cleaning them from my semen. "I love your taste." He moaned and straddled my hips and he grounded his' against mine. It didn't take him really long to have me hard and ready to fuck him again.

**Adam's PoV:**

I impaled myself on Matty's aching cock. Shit! I loved the feeling of being stretch and filled by him. I started moving, my hands in his chest.

"Oh Matt… You fill me so good, so good." I moaned and moved faster.

"Damn Adam, who taught you to move like that?" He growled and I laughed.

"Me myself." I answered and kissed him hungrily.

A few minutes later we both reached the orgasm, muffling our sounds in each other mouths. I rolled next to him and kissed his shoulder with smooth kisses. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head. He didn't say anything; he usually didn't after morning sex. I caressed his chest with my fingertips drawing random patterns.

"Matthew?" I whispered about ten minutes after.

"Yeah?" He said in response.

"You got me dirty again." I said, smiling. "Do you want to take a shower with me?" I asked.

"The day I say no to that it will the day I will have lost my mind." He answered laughing. "Come here pretty boy." He lifted me, bridal style, and walked to the bathroom. He put me on the floor once we were there and he started to fill the bath.

"Matt?" I whispered.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked back.

"I… Can I ask you something?" I said, entering the bathtub and resting my head on his chest.

"Sure. What is it?" He crossed his arms around my chest and let them rest on my abdomen.

"What did you do when you tried to…to…to…kill yourself?" I whispered and I felt how he tensed under me. "You don't have to tell me if you..."

"Overdose." He interrupted me. "I tried to kill myself by overdose." He said. "I… I don't want to talk about this Addy. Please." He muttered.

"Sure honey. Didn't want to make you feel bad." I spun in his arms and kissed his lips softly. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Uh… We need to go to the supermarket in Charlotte; we are basically out of everything. And I can go to visit Shannon if you want to. And Shane will probably be with him." He suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I answered. "Mmm… You are comfortable." I mumbled resting my chin in his chest.

"Glad to be." He answered and kissed my forehead. "What do you want for lunch?"

"We could go somewhere." I proposed and he smiled before he nodded. "Let's go then."

We stepped out of the shower and then dressed. I smiled when I saw Matty: he was wearing one of his cargo pants and a black tank top, his hair, for once, wasn't tied up.

"No way in hell you are going out like that!" I said, pouting.

"What? Why not?" He replied.

"Cause you look too hot and everyone will be staring at you!" I complained with childish voice.

"Aww… Don't be jealous baby." He hugged me and kissed my neck. "I only have eyes for you. Plus you should be glad that you have a boyfriend hot enough for people to stare at."

"Ok, I give you that one." I answered. "But if someone makes a move on you I'll kill him."

"No need for. I'll turn him down." He said and took my hand. "Let's go." We stepped out of the room and he kneeled down. "Lucas! Com'ere baby!" The dog came right to him and licked his hand. "Up for a ride buddy?" Lucas moved his tail, happy and barked. "Let's go then."

We went to Matt's car and Lucas jumped on the back seat and sat in his spot. "You've educated him well." I said.

"Of course I have. I educated my brother after all, didn't I?" He asked.

"If you consider that Jeff is well educated then yes, you've done a great job on him too." I teased and he rolled his eyes.

After about half an hour we were already in Charlotte. Matt was definitely to friendly with the gas pedal on roads he knew. And an hour later we were walking to Shannon's place.

"Here." Matty said. "Lucas, come here boy." The little doggy ran next to us and barked. Matt opened the door and smiled and I could imagine that he was happy to be back home. "Yo Shannon!" He yelled and the blond came out.

"Matt!" He exclaimed when he realised who was there and hugged him tightly, patting his back. "What the hell? Adam?" I smiled coyly, not really sure of what to do. "So, Jeff wasn't kidding."

"That damn brother of mine told ya?" Matt said as he took my hand and kneeled next to his pet. "Lucas, sit." And dog did. "Now wait here, ok baby?" Lucas barked and licked his face. "Good boy. So, what did he said?"

"Nothing much. Just that you two were going out together." We sat down on a couch and he smiled. "I'm happy for the two of you. I always thought you made a cute couple."

"Excuse me?" I said, not understanding what was he saying.

"Shannon reads fanfics." Matt growled.

"Hey. Don't be like that, there are some that are incredibly well written and far more interesting than any of this vampire shit they are selling now." He said in response. "So. How long have you been going out?"

"Three months and a half." Matt answered. "What about you? Anyone?"

"Nah, I like being free. Shane is coming over in half an hour or so, do you want to have lunch with us? It's been too long since we saw each other last time." He suggested.

"I'm up for it." I said and Matty nodded in agreement.

We had a great time with them; Shane told us that he was dating a divorced woman and mother of one that he met at the gas station about a month and something ago, Shannon said he was going to hire someone to help him in his business and we also got the notice that Beth had went to prison for drugs possession.

"How's Jeff, by the way? Still with Orton." Shane asked.

"Yeah. They are happy and Ruby loves Randy as he was his father too." Matty said. "Everyone in the roster loves her."

"How come?"

"Oh you know. Stephanie doesn't want her children to stay at the backstage without her and so do most of the mothers but Jeff… Jeff is just Jeff, she wants Ruby to know about everything so usually someone looks after her when he or Randy ain't around." I said. "She is so confident, she definitely has Hardy blood in her veins, she doesn't fear anything. There was one time that she showed up in our room because she was hungry and Jeff and Randy were sleeping."

"By her own?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. By her own. She almost gave Jeff a heart attack." Matt said, smiling.

"You are right Copeland. She has a lot of Hardy blood." Shannon agreed. "I remember one time that those two decided that go to the forest at midnight at January was a great idea. They had the whole town looking for them for at least four hours." He told and shook his head. "And went we were about to call the cops, the fire-fighters and everyone had lost hope they just showed up."

"Hey, not our fault. We just wanted to see the stars." Matt said in an attempt of defending himself and Jeff.

"How old were you?" I asked.

"Uh… I think I was ten, so Jeff was seven." He answered and I shook my head.

When we arrived at his house around four hours later we started to undo the bags and I smiled when I saw that it started raining.

"Why are you smiling?" Matty asked, hugging me from behind.

"It's raining. I like it when it rains." I said.

"How come?" He asked, walking to the sofa and forcing me to lie down so he could rest in my chest.

"I don't know. I just like it. I feel in peace." I answered, playing with his black hair.

"I feel in peace when I'm with you." He mumbled.

"Yeah. Me too." I whispered. "I had a great day today. It was nice to see these two again. They are as crazy as always."

"Yep they are." He smiled and kissed me lazily. "Do you still want to cut your hair?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We could go to the hair dresser tomorrow." He suggested.

"Sure." I felt how my eyes started to shut down and I hugged him tightly against me. "Love you."

"Love you." He said, also in a sleepy voice. Seemed to be that we were going to sleep in the sofa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Adam's PoV:**

"What the hell?" That was what received me when I entered in the locker room. Matty was with his three rookies.

"What?" I turned around to see if there was something behind me.

"Your hair!" Punk said. "What did you do?"

"Oh. I just have it cut." I shrugged. It wasn't a big deal for me plus Matty said I looked better. "Why so surprised?"

"Uh, we just thought that you loved your hair." Randy answered.

"Well, yeah, but I was getting bored of the mane." I answered and no one said anything else about my hair, so we started to talk about any topic we could think of.

"Adam? Can I have a word with you?" Jeff asked me. For his tone I knew that this meant serious business.

"Sure." I followed him to his locker room. "What's up?"

"Does my dad know about you and Matt?" He asked and I nodded, suddenly feeling my chest constricting. "Hey, what is it? You ok?" He lifted my chin and narrowed his eyes. "He didn't accept it, did he?" I shook my head, lowering my eyes again.

"I'm sorry Jeff… I never meant to hurt your dad. Less Matty. I didn't know he wanted him to know, if I did I would have convinced that it wasn't necessary, but you dad was in the house when we arrived and…" I shook my head again.

"Hey. Matt knew what was getting himself into. He and dad... Matty never cared about what dad thought about him. Matt's a free spirit and if he has decided to be with you nothing will stop him. Ever. So don't worry, he isn't." He said and hugged me.

I would lie if I said that this didn't surprise me. I knew that Jeff didn't trust me at all, I couldn't blame him; I hurt his brother, the most important person in his world, to the point that Matt wanted to kill himself. I returned the embrace and whispered. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked.

"I hurt Matty badly because I was afraid." I said.

"A-afraid of what? I don't follow you Addy." He said, breaking out hug to look at me.

"Uhh… He hasn't told you?" I asked.

"Told me what?" He asked.

I smiled sadly and sat down on a chair and he sat on the one next to mine. "I… I've been in love with Matt… forever. I never… I never moved in on Lita." He didn't say anything he just stared at me. "Somehow she found out about how I felt and she said that if I didn't feign to be his boyfriend and that she cheated with me on him she would tell Matty about my feelings. I know it sounds stupid but it terrified me. The idea that he would hate me… I was so sure that he would repudiate me that I agreed. I obviously didn't think that he would hate me anyway." I bit my lip and he hugged me again. "I'm sorry I hurt him. And you." I whispered.

"Oh Adds… You could have told anyone. Jay, me…" He said and patted my head. "I'm so sorry I treated you so badly. I had no idea you were hurting too."

"It's okay Jeff. I don't blame you. I would have done the same." I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

"Come over our room today. Ruby is staying with Shawn and Hunter today." He said and I nodded.

"I'll tell Matty." I said and then breathed deep a few times to calm my heart.

The day happened with any other major incident or anything so at lunchtime I went to pick Matty up. I waited outside the room where he was with Oscar, Fabian and Naseem.

"Hi Adam." They said when they came out.

"Hi guys." I replied. "I'll see you later." I said before I entered to the room and closed the door behind me.

"Addy!" He exclaimed and kissed me. "How did it go?" He asked, smiling.

"Quite well. Come here." I grabbed him by his waist and kissed him hungrily, forcing him to sit on a table and to open his legs. "Damn. I missed you." I breathed out against his lips.

He chuckled and kissed me again, softer and I understood that that meant 'I missed you too.'

"Jeff said that today we go over his place and have dinner with him and Randy. Do you want to?" I asked, joining hands.

"Sure." He smiled and we made our way to the catering area, sitting next to Jeff, Randy, Mark and JoMo. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Randy said.

We ate in silence until Matt's phone rang. "I'll be back in a minute." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Ok." I answered and watched how he walked away. "So, how are things?" I asked John, smiling at him.

"They great. We went to Texas." He explained. "To meet his family."

"Oh yeah? How was it?" I asked.

"It was great. His father wasn't convinced at first, but Mark's mom and his brothers helped him to understand it and he accepted me." He said and I felt a pang of sadness. "You okay?" He asked, looking confused and worried.

"Yeah. Sure. Don't worry." I said and I felt a hand press my knee. I turned and saw Jeff smiling at me and I smiled in return.

Few minutes later Matty came back and kissed my cheek and I snuggled closer to him.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Vince. He just told me that I'm going to England."

"England? What for?" Jeff questioned.

"Remember I said my back was injured?" He said and everyone in the room nodded. "He said that there is a very good chance that I can go back to the ring if I go to this hospital in England." He explained.

"Oh." I looked down: I didn't want him to go away.

"Don't worry. It's only going to be for two weeks." He said and kissed me, guessing my thoughts.

I smiled, not really sure about it, but I knew how much he had missed being on the ring.

After lunch I went back to the gym and he went with the rookies. It was around six when we went back to the hotel.

"Adam?" He asked, caressing my cheek.

"Yeah?" I said, smiling at him.

"I won't go if you don't want me to." He whispered and I jolted.

"What? No Matty! You have to go! I know how much you miss being on the ring. It's just that I'll miss you so much." I mumbled.

"Oh darling. It's just going to be two weeks. You won't notice it and I'll be here again." He said, and pecked my lips. "Don't be sad, I love it when you smile." I did my best effort to give him my best smile. "That's my boy." He said.

"Shut up." I said. "We have to be at Jeff's at nine, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" He asked.

"I'm crushed. Let's sleep for a while." I said as I headed to bed. I stripped down until I only had my boxers and then lay on bed. When he was next to me I put my head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you two, sweetie." He mumbled.

**Matt's PoV:**

We woke up at half past eight and I smiled at him, kissing his neck a couple of times. We got up, dressed, went to Jeff and Randy's room and had a great time. Then we came back and we lay on bed again, his arms around me and mine around him, kissing softly and touching each other without any intention of going any further.

It was great until my cell phone rang. I frowned and got up to reach it.

"What the hell?" I growled and he stood up.

"What the fuck?" He snatched the phone from me and it wasn't until some seconds after that he looked at me. "Matt? I swear to god there's nothing between me and Jeff." He was starting to hyperventilate.

"I know." I smiled, trying to calm him. "Adam, baby, I know." I kissed him and hugged him against my chest and kissed his face. "What were you doing, though?" I asked.

"I… We were talking about you and your dad. I… I also told him about everything about _her_." He answered and looked down. "Who do you think have sent them?"

"Lita." I answered, not a hint of doubt in my voice. "She is the only one that wants us apart." I reasoned.

"Makes sense." He hugged me and sighed. "I don't want to lose you." He mumbled.

"You won't. I promise." I answered and we went to bed again and I gathered him into my arms. "Hey Adam. What about my surprise?" I asked, suddenly remembering that he said I would have a surprise the day we went shopping.

"I've been wondering when you would ask about it. Tomorrow you'll have it, I promise." I beamed and kissed him again.

"Really?" He nodded and hugged me tightly.

"Really." He led me back to the bed and we lay down again, my head on his shoulder and I kissed his neck.

"I'm not sleepy Adam." I complained.

"Yeah. Me neither." He smiled and flipped me onto my back. "Do you want to go to the swimming pool?" My blond asked mischievously.

"Sure. Let's go." I got up and took our swimming suit throwing his to him.

Five minutes later we were already in the water, splashing water to each other, giggling. It wasn't long until I had him trapped between my body and the wall of the pool, nipping at his neck.

"Hmm… Sex on the water." He moaned and I chuckled, bucking my hips against his. "Hmm… I guess I'm going to bottom today." He said.

"Damn right." I growled. "Turn around."

It wasn't long until I was inside of him, hitting his sweet spot with every single thrust.

"Adds…" I growled when he started to stroke himself.

"Matt… Oh Mat… God yes!" He came right away, tightening his channel and I cum moaning his name in his ear.

We stayed still for about ten minute before I pulled out of him and wrapped my arms around his waist to still him. We put out swimsuits in place and I hugged him, still trying to breath normally.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I asked, rubbing his backs in circles.

"Hell yeah. I always wanted to do that." He smiled and I kissed his cheek. "Let's go back to our room before we get caught."

We went back to out room, took a towel, dried ourselves and then lay on bed. "I love you." I mumbled letting him rest his head in my chest.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams."

"I will if I dream about you." I replied before I fell sleep.

Next morning I woke up very excited: I wanted by surprise the sooner the better.

"Adds! Wake up!" I said, shaking him.

"What's the matter? Is the hotel in fire?" He mumbled while he covered his head with the pillow.

"No! I want my surprise!" I exclaimed and he turned around smiling. "Well?"

"Not yet beautiful. Tonight." I pouted and he laughed. "I promise that tonight I'll give you your surprise. But you'll have to be in the arena."

"What for?"

"Surprise." I huffed and he laughed louder before pinning me on the bed and then kissed me slowly, nibbling my lower lip. "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you alright?" I asked, my arms wrapped around his waist.

"Sure am. I just… I don't want to be away during your surgery. I'll ask Vince if I can come with you." He said and I blinked. "Imagine that something goes wrong! You'd be all alone and I can't bare this thought."

"Honey, everything is going to be fine." I said, but I didn't believe it either. He had a point, if something went wrong I would be alone.

"You know I can be pretty stubborn too. So Jeff and I decided that we are coming with you to England."

"Jeff?" Why didn't surprise me at all that my brother was involved in that too?

"Yeah. We talked about it yesterday night when you and Randy were in the kitchen finishing the chicken. He said that he is also coming. Not Randy though. He and Ruby will stay in here." He kissed my neck and I sighed, knowing that they would come even if Vince told them that they couldn't.

"Thank you Adds." I said and hugged him. "Was that my surprise?"

"No." I narrowed my eyes and he kissed the top of my nose, chuckling. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

We took a fast shower, dressed down and made our way to the restaurant, sitting with Jeff, Randy, Codes, Jay and, of course, Ruby.

"Morning." They said as we sat down.

"Morning." We replied.

We had a light breakfast between laughs and jokes and then went to the arena.

"Hey matt, where are Oscar, Fabian and Naseem?" My blondie asked.

"Oh, they had a meeting with Mr. McMahon, I'll join them once we are there." I explained.

"Ok."

He kissed me before we split up and I went to Vince's office. "You wanted to see me boss?" I asked.

"Yeah. Seat down, Matthew." He was one of the few persons who called Jeff or me for our full names. "I talked to your boys to tell them that while you are in England and in recovery from the surgery they'll be send to FCW were Nash and Shawn will be teaching them along some others. Is that okay to you?"

"Sure. I don't want them to be without doing anything." I agreed.

We talked a bit more and then I went to find those three. We talked about a bit about them being at the FCW.

"So… Who is going to train us?" Naseem asked.

"Nash and Shawn will train you with some of the other guys." He told them. "Don't worry. You'll be fine with them. Once I'm back you'll come with me again while I'm in recovery." He explained.

"But… Won't you be back on the ring?" Fabian asked.

"Sure. But before I can go back to the ring I have to stay three weeks at home. You'll stay in FCW meanwhile. Then I'll go back to the road with Edge but not to the ring and you'll come back. Once I go back to the ring we'll talk about when the time comes, alright?"

"Yeah." They answered and we went to train.

It was nine pm and I was almost bouncing all over the place. "What the hell is up with you?" Mark asked me, forcing me to sit down.

"Addy told me he was going to give me a surprise today but that I had to be in the arena." I explained and then I felt to arms around my neck.

"Just calm down." Jeff said, kissing the top of my head and I smiled. "By the way, we talked to Vince already, we are coming with you to England." He said and I smiled, leaning against him.

We watch the different matches and my heart skipped a beat when Adds appeared on the screen without his ring gear. Actually he was wearing a damn suit. A fucking black suit with its white shirt and its damn black tie!

"Matt?" Everyone said.

"I don't know a thing."

**No one PoV's.**

"Hello, I'm not out here to talk about wrestling tonight. I guess every single one of you is aware about my relationship with Matt Hardy." It surprised them the cheers that the blond received by saying that. "I know that most of you don't trust me because I supposedly betrayed him by sleeping with Lita, but I never did. I've been gay my whole life and in love with Matt since I met him." He paused and blinked. "Somehow Lita found about how I felt about him and said that if I didn't pretend to be in love with her, she would tell Matt about my feelings. Yeah, yeah, I know it sounds stupid now… but I didn't think about the consequences back then." He smiled and shook his head. "Cole, would you shut up? I'm trying to say something here!" He snapped at the commentator who had been talking all along and the man blushed and shut up. "Thank you. Now… getting to the point I wanted to arrive I would like to ask Jeff and Matt to come out here."

Matt was about to go running but his brother grip on his shoulder stopped him. "C'mon, calm down." He repeated and then started to walk down the ramp, side by side with the brunette. Once in the ring, Edge took Matt's hand and hugged him, kissed his cheek and then turned to Jeff. "What am I doing down here?" He asked.

"Since you are the only Matty's family around here I thought I better asked you than just do it." He let go of Matt's and faced the Hardy with the multi-coloured hair. "I wanted to ask you your brother's hand in marriage." The gasp was mutual: Cole and Jerry, the audience, the staff backstage, their co-workers, Matt and Jeff.

"I-I…" He looked at his older brother and saw his teary eyes and knew what to say. "Of course. I wouldn't give him away to anyone else." He said and put Matt's hand on top of Adam's.

"Thank you." He yanked the man of his life and kissed him fully on the lips, earning catcalls, whistles and cheers from the crow, before he sank into one knee and hold out a silver ring with a single little diamond. "Matthew Moore Hardy, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes." He said, crying and hugging the taller man once he had slipped the ring, his arms wrapped around his neck and sobbing. He only let the blond man when his brother pulled him into a tight hug. "You knew about this?" He asked, wiping his tears away.

"No. I had no idea." He replied.

Everything was going perfectly until an image appeared on the screen causing another general gasp. It was the Jeff/Adam photography. And then, Lita came down, microphone in hand.

"He betrayed you once. And he did again today! And he will, next week, and the next, and the next…" The redheaded woman yelled and before Adam or Matt could say anything Jeff was already yelling back.

"Ya bitch! Stop trying to hurt mah brother!" Matt held him back: everyone knew that when their accent thickened it meant no good to the person at the wrong end. "Ya hurt him once but no more. Ah won't let ya hurt him no more! And ya won't hurt him Adam either. Ya leave'm alone!" He shouted and then jumped on the woman, making her head hit the floor soundly.

"Jeff!" Matt and Adam jumped also and held the younger male down. "Calm down, Jeff. It's alright, don't worry." The brunette said, bear hugging him and soothing him while Edge picked up a mic again and sighed.

"This photo was taken yesterday while I was telling Jeff basically the same I did tell you some minutes ago. I will never cheat on Matt, never." He clarified and the mentioned man smiled at him.

"And I will never cheat on you." He replied before kissing him.

Before they realised it Lita had gone back to backstage and the all of their friends were outside to, clapping, smiles on their faces.

Jeff joined them and took his little princess in his arms who was beside Randy Orton. With their hands joined they made their way to the backstage area, were the blond lifted him and kissed him eagerly.

"Adds I…" Matt trailed off, not being able to finish.

"I love you." The older man said.

**Matt's PoV:**

I smiled and hugged him tightly, sighing. "I love you too. I could never be happier." I whispered.

"I couldn't either. Looks great in you." He said, smiling and taking my hand in his. "It was my mum's engagement ring." I looked at him, surprised.

"W-What? She knew?" I asked, shocked.

"Sure she did. I have been planning this for quite a while now I just couldn't decide when to ask you and when you said you were going to England I knew I had to do it the sooner the better." He told me and I nodded, before we heard the other coming towards us, hugging and congratulating us.

"Where's my brother?" I asked and Randy pointed at his boyfriend who was on the phone. "Wait here." I said to Addy and he nodded before kissing me again.

I tapped Jeff's shoulder and he turned around, smiling at me before he frowned and then growled.

"Yeah. I knew it. What do you mean my brother is a shame?" He yelled, making me jump. "You are a shame Dad! No I will not leave him alone because he isn't sick! Or if you think that he is sick that means that I'm sick too! I've been dating a man since two years ago!" He yelled again and I hugged him against my chest. "I… I can't believe you think like that. Bye dad." He hung up and I kissed his forehead.

"Jeffrey, I'm so sorry, I never meant to broke yours and dad relation." I apologised and he shook his head.

"I knew he didn't accept you and Adam being together. Adam told me yesterday. It's fine. I won't let anyone badmouth you. Not even our dad."

I kissed his forehead again and sighed while going back to Adam, Randy and Ruby, who was sleep on Orton's arms. I let go of Jeff and hugged my blond.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" I asked.

"Sure thing." We all walked out and once in our room and in our pyjamas I cuddled against him and rested my head on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"Dad hates Jeff's to because of me." I mumbled. "He's the greatest brother ever." I whispered.

"He is." He kissed the ring and then my lips. "I love you. More than anything in my life." He said.

"I love you too. I'll always be with you." I said and then closed my eyes. "You are my everything." I whispered before falling sleep, to many emotions in one day. Last thing I felt were five kisses: one in my forehead, one on my right eye, one on my left eyes, one in my lips and the last one in my chest, where my heart was.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, that's it, the final chapter. I must say I feel quite sad that this story has reached his end, but you can't make a story larger than what it's supposed to be. I hope everyone has enjoyed it.**

* * *

**Adam's PoV:**

They hated hospitals but well, he saw their mother die in one, so I couldn't blame them. Matty always had been the strong one between he and Jeff, but when he saw the big, white hospital he had the same frightened look in his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this Matty?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yeah." He smiled at me and then at Jeff, who smiled in return.

And now, Jeff and I were outside the surgery room, waiting, dying while Matty, _my _Matty, was inside that room.

"He'll be okay, Addy." My future brother-in-law said and then sat next to me since he had been pacing for about an hour.

"I know he will, but I can't stop worrying." I said.

We didn't say anything for about twenty minutes; we just stayed there, looking the white wall in front of us. It was then that another doctor passed with a blond woman in a bed. And then I noticed that Jeff was trembling, without a word I gathered him into my arms. I never met her mother, of course, but I had seen her in photographs. No wonder Jeff had reacted to the blond woman.

"You okay?" I asked softly, stroking his hair.

"Y-yeah." He smiled and closed his eyes.

About thirty minutes later a nurse came out. "Matthew Hardy." We stood up. "Are you family of him?"

"I'm his brother. He is his fiancé." Jeff said. "What happened?"

"The operation went awfully well. He is being moved to his room. He is sedated, but if you want to see him, please follow me." We did so, eagerly. "Room 676, here it is. He'll have to stay for two weeks and if everything is fine he'll be cleared to go back home." I opened the door and my breath catch in my throat.

"He looks so…" Jeff didn't finish, he just approach his brother and cupped his cheek.

Fragile. That was what he looked like. His strong aura gone, his tan skin looked so pale, his hair was a complete mess, and he was connected to a couple of machines. I sat on a chair next to the bed and took his hand, kissing it softly. Thank god he wasn't cold at all.

"I'll wait outside. I want to call Randy." Jeff said as he patted my shoulder.

"Ok."

I just stayed there, his hand in mine, kissing it from time to time. I don't know how long I stayed there, I just know that he finally opened his beautiful eyes and looked around, confused.

"Hey baby." I whispered and he smiled when he saw me.

"Adds…" He mumbled, voice husky, so I got up and poured a glass of water.

"There, drink." I held the glass and he drank, slowly, until he finished it. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" I asked, caressing his cheek tenderly.

"Tired." He answered and I chuckled. "Where's Jeff?" My brunette asked, looking around for his brother.

"Outside. I'll get him." I dropped a kiss on his lips and then opened the door. "Jeffrey, Matty's awake." I said to him and he said goodbye to whomever was on the phone with him and hung up.

He entered the room and I followed. "Hey big brother." He said, his accent thick, kissing his cheek softly. "How are ya?"

"Tired." He smiled and caressed his brother's hand. "How are ya feeling?"

"Ah'm fine. The guys say hi and send ya their best wishes." He told him. "And the three rookies say hi too." He explained, stroking Matt's hand with his thumb. "Nurse said ya'll be cleared in two weeks if everything is fine."

"Two weeks? That's to long." Matty whined and I chuckled, sitting on the bed and kissing his hand again.

"I know sweetheart, but they'll go by fast, you'll see." I mumbled. "We'll be with you all the time?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, promise." I whispered. "Plus, you are receiving VIP treatment which means that you'll have good food." I reminded him and he nodded. "You should get some more sleep." I kissed his forehead and smiled against his skin. "I love you."

"I love you too." He answered and then smiled at his brother. "And you too. You two are the best brother and fiancé ever." He said and then closed his eyes, his hands squeezing mine.

It wasn't long until he was sleep again. "Are you staying Adam?"

"Yeah." I nodded and then sat on the chair again, still holding his hand. "You can go back to the hotel if you want to. I know you hate hospitals as much as Matty." He sighed in relief and gave me a quick hug before disappearing.

The two weeks went by quite quickly, actually. Matt was almost recovered and there hadn't been any problems. That very same day he got released we were going back to Tampa and Jeff to Tennessee, which meant that we were taking different planes.

"Call me when you land, okay Jeff?" Matt said, embraced with his brother.

"Of course. Take care."

"Yeah. You too." They kissed each other on the cheeks and then we split ways.

We are already in the plane when he rested his head in my shoulder. "What is the matter, babe?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy I'm out of that hospital." He replied. "I really wanted to kill that nurse with her accent. Always saying how great is in here." He growled and I laughed.

"You are cute." I mumbled and he growled. I closed my eyes just to snap they open again. "What are you doing?" I whispered when his hand massaged my thigh, way to close to my cock to be something innocent.

That and that the words _Matthew Moore Hardy_ and _innocent_ didn't go together. Never.

"Nothing?" He offered, sitting straight, his back was hurting slightly. He wouldn't tell me, but I could see that he frowned, almost impossible to see if you weren't used to his body language.

"Yeah, sure." I growled and then I saw his mischievous look in his eyes. "Don't even think about it."

"Too late." He mumbled and then threw the blanket over us as he snuggled closer to me, trying to find a position where his back wouldn't hurt at all. Seeing that he wouldn't back out I opened my legs a bit more, giving him more room. "That was easy." He teased and I growled. "I promise you won't regret it."

And damn me if he wasn't right. Two weeks without having any type of intimate moment with Matt wasn't good for me. I felt his fingers opening the fly and I shuddered with anticipation.

Thank god the first class area was almost deserted, only two more couple in the front.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, whispering in my ear.

"About how lucky we are." I answered, sighing when his hand found his way inside by underwear. "Matty…" I moaned in a whisper.

"Shh… Keep it low." He muttered and I closed my eyes, I knew I couldn't resist the sight of him liking his lips without wanting him to fuck me.

I didn't last long, not when his thumb was running on the head of my cock and having him whispering dirty words on my ear as he nibbled it. He covered the head of my cock with a napkin (where the hell did he get it, by the way?) so I wouldn't stain anything with my seed.

"Matty…" I breathed out, opening my eyes.

"You look so sexy…" He whispered and then kissed my neck.

I chuckled and then kissed him fully on the lips. "Should I return the favour?" I mumbled into his ear and he smiled.

"It would be nice." He said and I closed the curtain so we would have a bit more of privacy. "Adds?" He asked when I dropped to my knees.

"Yes honey?"

"What ya doing?" He asked when I opened the zipper of his pants and pushed it down along the underwear.

"Blow you." I answered and then licked the side of his cock, moaning softly at the taste. His wonderful, amazing, unique taste.

After a few minutes of licking, gently biting and sucking his head I deep throated him, looking at his through my eyelashes; he looked so beautiful, all red and moaning in silence, his mouth open but not a sound coming out of it. He didn't last long either.

"How you feeling?" I asked as I sat onto my seat again and embraced him.

"Fucking amazing." He said and pecked my cheek. "Thank you Addy."

"Not a problem. Not a problem indeed." I replied. "Mind if I sleep?" I questioned and he shook his head. "Love you, darling."

"Love you, too." He sighed and I saw how he looked at his ring.

* * *

**Matt's PoV:**

We stayed two weeks at home and then I went back on the road with Adam, but I still had to wait three more weeks to get back on the ring. What I didn't expect was, the guys to throw a party the day we came back. I had a great time, hearing about what happened while I was out.

It was the morning of the day of my comeback. I smiled at the memory of the party; they were completely crazy. Then Adam's lips pressed on my cheeks, his arm around my waist as he pulled me closer to him.

"G'morning babe." He mumbled. "Are you excited?"

"Hell yeah." I breathed out, kissing his shoulder. "Are you?"

"Of course I am. I'm going to see my soon-to-be-husband going back to the ring, beautiful and radiant as ever." He answered. "I'm just so happy that you are going to be back. With Jeff. With me. In the ring." I smiled and nodded.

"It'll be so great. And we will rule the extreme matches again. Those kids have no idea how to do it." I joked.

"Damn right. And TLC matches will be on the list again." He replied and I laughed. "Matthew?" His tone was serious now. And it worried me.

"Yes Adam?"

"What will you say if I'd told you that we are getting married… tonight?" He asked and I blinked.

"What?"

"We are getting married… tonight. At RAW." He mumbled and I got up. "Honey?"

"But, but… I don't have any suit, and we don't have the rings, and…" I was freaking out, completely, utterly freaking out.

"Matt, Matt, darling… Matthew!" I stopped when he yelled my name, his eyes glowing with amusement. "Here, sit and calm down." I sat next to him and he hugged me, kissing my head. "Everything is settled: your brother has your suit, I picked the rings while you were in the hospital. Everything is find, but I want to know, is it ok with you being a public ceremony?" He brushed my hair out of my face and I leaned to kiss him on the lips.

"More than okay. I don't care if it's just us, I don't care if the whole WWE Universe is there, as long as it is with you, I don't mind where we are getting married." I whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Same goes here." Addy replied and I kissed him on the cheek. "But Vince told me that we only get a week for our honeymoon."

"Everyday I spent with you is like a honeymoon." I responded and shrugged.

"You are so sweet." He kissed my neck and the bit it softly. "Vince also said that we will have to wait a bit before we can go to the honeymoon, though."

"That's fine with me." I mumbled and got up. "I'm going to shower." I said and he nodded.

It wasn't long until we were going down stairs in the restaurant, joining some of the guys that were already there. We sat with Mark and John, who hugged me so hard I felt the air escape from my lungs.

"Hey Johnny. What's up?" I asked, patting his back.

"I'm glad you are back. You had me so worried." The Californian mumbled and I chuckled. "It's just… you are like a big brother for me."

"And you are like a little brother to me Johnny." I said and then we sat down, my hand in top of Adam's.

"So, have you told him?" Mark asked Adam.

"Yeah. He said it was alright." I looked at him questioningly. "About the wedding, love."

"Oh yeah. Wait. You guys knew?" I questioned, looking at them.

"Hell yeah. Everyone knows Matty boy." The older said and then laughed at my face. "C'mon, we had to help Adam out with the planning. He was like a nervous wreck." He teased and he blushed, stuttering and then I kissed his cheek.

"You are the best Addy." I said and he nodded.

"I know." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Still Matt's PoV:**

And now here I am, on the ring, dressed in a full black wedding suit with Adam next to me. Everything is dark, the public on their seats. I can hear the mumbling from the crowd; none of them know why the lights are off. My hands ghost over Adam's arm until I find his hand and I hold it, squeezing it gently. He returns it. I can feel him shaking slightly.

"Hey, babe, everything is going to be great. Don't worry." I whisper and he pecks my cheek.

"I know… But I am still nervous." He mumbles.

"And so I am. I'm getting married, how could we not be nervous." I say and he giggles.

And then, Vince (who was actually licensed to perform marriages) starts talking. "I know that every single one of you is here to see wrestling and that you are eager, but before we have a little surprise for you. Sorry, not little, a huge, surprise for you. You are about to witness the first, real, legal same-sex marriage in the history of WWE." He announces and then the lights turn on, blinding us for a couple of seconds.

And I, _we_, hear the public, cheering, yelling in ecstasies when they saw us in the ring, Jeff, Jay and Stephanie in one corner, Vince in the ramp and, all around the ring every single wrestler who works in any of the WWE's brand plus the commentators. The rest of the stuff is with the public. Vince gets in position and starts speaking.

"Here we have two very special people," He begins, the crowd, for once, silent. "Very special wrestlers, very crazy too." Everyone chuckles at that. "Very special individuals. That is clear to anyone who watches them on the ring, but also to anyone who meets them off the ring. They had their own ups and downs, as every single one of us knows. I might say that I feel really sorry for what I did to you two, tearing you apart, hurting you without realising." We shake our heads, letting him know that everything is all right. "It surprised everyone when they announced they were going out. Not a very… subtle move to kiss on the street, but it did the work." He jokes and we blush furiously. "Anyway, getting to the point… Have you come here without being coerced Matt, freely and willingly?"

"Yes." We answer at the same time.

"Perfect. Please, join your hands and Matt, if you'd say your vows."

Adam and I had agreed earlier this morning to just go by the Roman-Catholic vows used in the weddings, skipping any part that involved God, because with such short notice I didn't have time to write my own vows and he didn't do it because… because he is Adam.

I turn around and hold his hands in mine, smiling at him before I start talking. "I, Matthew Moore Hardy, take you, Adam Joseph Copeland, to be my… husband, to have and to hold you from this day forward, through good and through bad, through richness and through poorness, through sickness and through healthiness, to love you and respect you, until death do us part. This is my solemn promise." I finish.

"Very well, Adam, if you please."

"I, Adam Joseph Copeland, take you, Matthew Moore Hardy, to be my husband, to have and to hold you from this day forward, through good and through bad, through richness and through poorness, through sickness and through healthiness, to love you and respect you, until death do us part. This is my solemn promise." He recites and then we turn back to face Vince.

"If anyone has an objection why this man and this woman should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Vince says and, thank god, no one says anything. I kind of was expecting Lita to show up and ruin the wedding. "Please, the rings." We all turn to the side of the ring that has no ropes and we say, how Randy puts Ruby on the floor and she comes to the ring, with both rings on a red cushion. "Thank you sweetheart. Do you all know Ruby?" he asks to the public, who laughs at the interruption. "I'll take as a yes. Anyway, if you take the rings." We do and wait for him to proceed. "Matthew, do you take Adam as your husband, do you promise to love and respect him, protect him, forsaking all others and dedicating yourself only to him?" Vince asks me.

"I do." I reply, staring at him with all the love I have for him.

"Adam, do you take Matthew as your husband, do you promise to love and respect him, protect him, forsaking all others and dedicating yourself only to him?

"Of course I do." He replies.

"Please, exchange your rings." I take his hand and slide his ring on his ring finger and then he does the same. "Great. You may kiss… each other, I guess." Everyone chuckles and then we kiss his hands in my neck, mine in his'. Meanwhile, I see Jeff and Jay signing the wedding paper thing. "Matt, Adam, if you please." We sign the paper and I sigh: we are officially married. I feel myself being pulled and I find myself between Jeff's arms.

"Jeff." I whisper, returning the hug.

"Ah'm so happy for ya." He whispers and then he smiles. "Wait here, Ah have a couple of threats to deliver to yar husband." He says and I blink.

"Whoa, whoa, stop there baby brother. Ya ain't threating my husband!" I said as I lift Ruby, who hugged me.

And suddenly, everyone starts clapping, yelling, cheering and some of them, crying. I give Ruby back to Jeff and I hug Adam, who kisses the top of my head.

"Should we get out of here?" He asks.

"Hell yeah!" We start going back to the backstage area when Vince stops us. "What is it?"

"Don't you have something to announce to the crowd?"

Shit. I almost forget that this was my kind of coming back. "Oh yeah." I take the mic. "So, hum… We just wanted to thank every single one of you to coming over tonight. I also have something to tell you. This was, beside my marriage with Adam my come back to the WWE ring." Two seconds of full silence go by and then everyone starts cheering again. "Thank you, from the bottom of our hearts, thank you."

And then we leave the arena, before Vince can stop us one more time, and go to our hotel room.

Once in the room, I start kissing him hungrily, pushing him against the wall.

I believe that everyone can imagine what happened for the next… three hours or so. And now, I'm lying next to my husband, who is breathing fast and unevenly.

"Matt."

"Yes Addy?" I say, trying to regain my normal breathing.

"I love you." He says, kissing my face.

"I… love you too." I reply and I embrace him. "I could never be happier." He chuckles and lets me rest my head on his chest. "I think we should change the bed sheets, Addy." I mumble.

"I'm to tired. We are already soaked in sweat and other things, we'll take a long hot bath tomorrow." He says and I nod, happy that he didn't want to change them. "Good night, love."

"Good night, darling." I reply as I fall sleep.

Yes, this day had been the best day of my life.**  
**

* * *

**I'm sorry there isn't any proper lemon, but I've been having a major writer block when it comes to lemon. I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope you have liked it.**

**About the wedding, I wrote it following the Spanish customary on both religious (Roman-Catholic, obviously) and civil marriages but his is just because I have no idea how a protestant marriage is.**

**I want to thank everyone that has supported me through this fic!**


End file.
